In the Wake of Snow
by ALLIEteration
Summary: The Victors of the Hunger Games do their best to pick up the pieces of their broken lives, So what happens after the war? Even with President Snow dead he still has a trick up his sleeve. Democracy quickly turns into a Monarchy as a new reigning king takes the throne. Breeding isn't just for cattle anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you so much for reading my summary. Hope you enjoy! Please remember to Fav/Follow!**

* * *

He found me. What is even more amazing than that; I didn't hear him come up. I looked back at him, wondering if he had taken one step at time, careful not to scare me off like game running in the woods. I stood up straight from my crouching position, my bow in my hand and looked at him. He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked back and we just stood there, staring at each other. The look on his face made me want to run to him, grab him in my arms and feel his around me, but those days were dead; just as dead as everyone else around me was. His eyes searched me, almost as if he was looking for something to say, which was rare for Peeta. Finally he took a step forward, placing one foot neatly in front of the other as to not spook me. I wasn't going anywhere; he was the only thing I had left of a good memory.

"I thought you might like a hunting buddy, although I won't ever compare to Gale." He said, coming towards me more confidently now. I stood on the rock Gale and I use to meet at and looked down at him. I scoffed, thinking about Gale and sat down, placing my bow against it. A small smile played on his lips but it quickly faded away when he sat next to me.

"You miss him…" he said hurtfully, his blond hair almost covering his brilliant blue eyes. I just laughed a little, not at all comfortable with the subject. I raised my hand to move his blond curls from his face, but quickly decided against it and awkwardly placed my hand on my leg.

"Why did you take my nightlock?" I asked him, something I'd been wondering since I killed Coin. This time he laughed, the sound echoing through my body like a distant memory.

"I told you then, I couldn't let you go." He said, his eyes pouring into me like a dam over flowing. I began feeling quite relieved I didn't push his hair away, his gaze would have been too intense for me. I smiled a little, my muscles in my face feeling stiff and forced.

"Everyone else has let me go Peeta. There is nothing else left of me." I told him, my heart breaking as I thought about everyone I'd lost. They'd left me here to rot and die in their wake. I wanted to be with them, I wanted to hear their voices. Now not even the echoes of birds in the woods can sooth me.

"Nobody left you Katniss. Even in death they still root for you. Everyone you lost died because they loved you. That didn't end when they died." He said, his voice kind and gentle. I didn't know what to say so I bit my lip, fighting back tears that plagued me.

"Why didn't you kill me? I begged you, over and over again and you couldn't do it. Gale would have killed me gladly, yet you wouldn't let him. Had you done that I'm sure he would be by your side now, but you chose to let me live. After all I'd done…" he said quietly. He got up and picked up a small stone and chucked it into the woods, hearing it hit and crack into threes. Most people would have seen stone throwing as an act of boredom, but I knew Peeta. He was upset just thinking about Gale and I.

"But I couldn't let Gale kill you." I said to him, and he turned to look at me before chucking a large rock into the woods. He didn't say anything, he just kept throwing, his mind else ware. I had nothing left but this man, and he was just a shell on his own. All I wanted to do was save him, and here we were, more broken than any two people could be. But he was mine, the boy with the bread. Even if we never spoke again he'd always be mine.

"I heard you. I heard you and Gale talking about me in Tigris's store." I said. His attention was back on me, his eyes flash with worry before they soften. He looked at me for a few seconds, then turned back to his stone throwing, willing me to continue. I wasn't going to catch game with him here anyway, so I decided now was as good a time as any to tell him how I felt. I was never going to have the courage again, so it was now or never.

"You both agreed I would choose the man I couldn't survive without…" I said, recalling the conversation. I felt the all too familiar feeling of hurt in my chest.

"Katniss, we didn't mean it like that. We just meant…" he said trying to make me feel better, but again for the second time he was speechless.

"No, it's alright. At first I was hurt by the comment, thinking 'I can live without either of you' But when I really looked back at it, needing another person to survive is almost like loving them." I said. He turned back to me, dropping the stone in his hand to the ground.

"Almost…" He corrected me. I looked down at my feet, hurt by his clarification. What was I thinking? I would never get him to believe anything I say on the subject. I just sighed, trying to regain my courage.

"Do you remember when you ran into the force field at the Quarter Quell?" I asked him. He gave me a sarcastic look, of course he remembered. He died.

"No I mean the footage." I clarified. He nodded, almost as if he was recalling the memory from his mind.

"Finnick saved my life, real or not real?" he asked, squinting at me like he was fighting off a headache.

"Real," I replied.

"And you cried for me. Mourned me even…" he said, less strain in his face.

"Real," I told him, my voice sounding strange in a whisper, as if I couldn't say it out loud.

"Yes I remember. When they replayed the footage I couldn't listen to you. It was too heartbreaking." He says, sitting down next to me.

"There was a moment when Gale and I were trying to get to Snow, Right before Prim…" I said, remembering the sight of my sister's body on fire, her screams echoed in my ear. Peeta didn't say anything, he just grasped my hand in his and waited for me to continue.

"Gale was captured by peacekeepers, and he begged me to shoot him. Of course I couldn't…" I said, waiting for Peeta would take his hand from mine, but he didn't.

"I thought Gale was as good as dead, he wouldn't ask for a swift kill from me if he didn't think so also. And what did I do? I ran; I ran head on towards the mansion ready to kill Snow. When I thought I'd lost you, I died a little, unable to breathe unable to speak. I couldn't function." I said to him. He looked away from me, his hair blowing lightly in the wind that had picked up. When he looked back at me I had full access to his eyes. He was so beautiful to me, in a way Gale wasn't.

"You can survive without anyone. I don't want to be your oxygen Katniss." He said shaking his head a little. I frowned at him.

"All I've ever known was survival. You are what my soul needs. What my lungs need. What my heart needs." I told him. He studied me, looking me up and down, searching for a hint of lie. His eyes sting as they scan me, hurting the very core of me. I can't be trusted with matters of the heart.

"You love me, Real or not Real?" He asks, his voice steady but I know he is inner turmoil.

"Real" I said confidently.

I threw my empty game bag down on the dining table while Peeta made his way to the kitchen.

"You don't have any food in here…" he commented, and I just shrugged. Maybe that's why my pants weren't fitting anymore. I should make a more conscious effort to remember to eat. He closed the refrigerator and leaned up against the counter, resting his leg. I could tell it still ailed him, but he never complained.

"Want to put more into the book?" I ask him, walking over the bookcase and pulling it out. He nods and I place it on the table while he rummaged through the drawers in the kitchen for his pencils. I needed a distraction from what we had just confessed to each other, unable to function properly with this new revelation. I loved him. I actually loved him like a normal person. Maybe that is what I needed, to be broken down to beauty base zero as my prep team would call it and rebuild myself into learning to love him. He sat down next to me, a smile forming on his lips.

"What?" I asked him, laughing a little at his goofy grin.

"The next time we kiss, it will be ours." He said. I thought about his words, and found myself smiling too. We were free, to love each other in any way we wished. Smiling felt so foreign to me that I had to rub my cheeks a little.

Our next entry was for a personal favorite of ours, Finnick Odair. I loved Finnick in my own way, his humor keeping me focused and alive. He was much like me, tortured by the capitol, unable to love how he pleased. I thought of Annie as Peeta drew his picture into the book. How was she functioning without him? At least she gave birth to a little piece of him. I make a mental note to call her, for Finnick.

After a few hours poring over memories of Finnick we closed the book, our hearts too heavy to continue. I was pleased with how we represented him, knowing he was thinking of us while we were thinking of him. Peeta and I sat on the couch, listening to the fire roar, his hands running down the length of my braid. He slowly removed the tie, running his fingers through my hair until it was freely flowing around us.

"I always loved your hair." He said. I looked up at him from his lap and smiled.

"Do you not love it now?" I asked him sweetly. He smiled and ran his fingers down its length again.

"Of course, what I meant was that they never took that memory from me. Even when I hated you I still wanted to feel your hair." He said, tangling his fingers in it and brushing the knots out. I smiled and rested my head on his thigh.

"We should visit Annie, see how she is doing…" I suggest, and Peeta nods.

"Not just yet, I don't want to interrupt her grieving." Peeta said. I nodded back in agreement, but wondered if I had lost Peeta if I would want to be alone. If I had actually lost him, I would cease to be me. A failure in the only think I promised myself to do; except for taking care of Prim, which I failed to do already. I nuzzled my head into his thigh, his closeness giving me comfort as I freely thought about her. I usually just forced myself to forget her, but with Peeta here I felt like I could actually let go, knowing he'd be there to repair my broken pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a long one, Thank you so much for your support! More love means more updates! Fav/Follow!**

**Allie,**

* * *

After hours of sobbing in his lap and his warm hand rubbing my face, I felt better. Peeta was able to find some food and cooked us some supper, giving us the feeling of being normal again. The house was quiet, eerily quiet as we ate, and I got up and turned on the TV just to get some sound going. Since the Capitol's falling, they have been broadcasting TV throughout all of the districts, allowing us to see everything from news to fashion. I sat back at the table and Peeta and I chatted, smiling to each other when the moments feel quiet. I wasn't sure I was happy, but I was hopeful of one day feeling that way.

Peeta quietly made his way to the door, ready for his short trek across the street to his house. We lingered at the door, unsure of how to proceed. He finally grabbed me by the shoulders, pulled me in close to him, and leaned in to kiss me. I closed my eyes, a rush of adrenaline coursing through my veins, but the kiss never came. I reluctantly opened my eyes to see him looking behind me towards the television in the family room, and I turned to see what he saw.

"Gale Hawthorne, the most eligible bachelor in district 2 was seen today in a passionate kiss with someone other than his girlfriend Cynthia Rhone. Still no comments from Cynthia, but we can all assume she isn't pleased…" The reported babbled on, but I was too shocked. Gale was in tabloids now, kissing women and cheating on girlfriends. I stared, my eyes welling up with tears, but I wasn't sad. I started to laugh, almost as if I was insane, cackling at the thought of choosing him over Peeta. Peeta was by my side in seconds, holding me up from falling over in hysteria.

"What?" He asked confused, and I struggled to regain my composure.

"2 months Peeta! 2 months and he's pulling this crap. 2 months ago what did you do?" I asked him, wiping the tears from my face.

"Came… home?" He answers me, confused by my question.

"YES! You came home. You came home to me. Because you love me." I said to him, my breathing finally returning to normal. Peeta looked at me puzzled, probably surprised by my reaction to the news that Gale had moved on. Why shouldn't he? He wasn't mine to have. Peeta was mine. My heart would always long for him and only him, Gale can do as he pleases.

"Yes, Because I love you." He replied, nodding to add emphasis to his words.

I kissed him, pulling him close to me with my hands. I pulled at his jacket that he had just put on, tugging it off his shoulders. He pressed me up against the wall in the hallway, knocking off pictures I had hung of my family. His hands rested on the top of my thigh, holding me in place as his lips explored mine, sliding down my neck and back up again. This was the feeling I never acted on, pure need for him. He hoisted me up and I wrapped my arms and legs around him, but he hardly needed my help. He was holding me in his arms freely, his muscles tense but not shaking. I couldn't imagine being so attracted to his strength, but I guess that is what a woman wants in a man. Maybe it was his gentleness regardless of how strong he was, he could control his emotions. Just as the thought entered my mind the doorbell rang, and Peeta dropped me to my feet, startled by the intrusion.

"Shit…" he mumbled, readjusting his pants before answering the door. I couldn't help but smile, at least I knew I had the same effect on him as he did me.

Haymich stood at the doorway and knitted his brow in confusion. He looked over at Peeta's house, then back at mine and walked in. Maybe he was too drunk to figure out that I had Peeta over.

"Good, you're talking again." He said, making himself at home by throwing his bottle of liquor on the kitchen table. Peeta almost looked angry, but one look back at me he just smiled. I blushed at the thought of almost getting caught in a passionate moment by Haymich.

"What can we help you with Haymich?" Peeta asked, a small laugh cracked in his voice. Haymich looked at him bewildered but didn't say anything. He looked over at me and stared, his eyes sizing me up as he tried to figure out the smiles on our faces. I stopped smiling, looking over at Peeta who had stopped too.

"You two… are acting strange." He said pointing his finger at us. We just laughed a little, unable to explain. He eyed Peeta, who was always the soft one, but Peeta didn't say anything.

"Did you all see the news?" Haymich asks.

"About Gale?" Peeta asks, sitting down at the table with him.

"No…. About Annie Odair, it was just on not 3 minutes ago, if you saw Gale's segment you must have seen it." Haymich said. Peeta smiled a little but shook his head no. Haymich rolled his eyes. "Well the paparazzi are following her and the baby around. I've already called her, she's on her way now." He said taking a swig of his drink.

"Will she be safe here?" I asked him, sitting down as well. Haymich shrugged.

"I think between the three of us we can protect her." He said. I thought about having a baby here, and I couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"She can stay here, it would be weird for her to stay with either of you." I told them. Peeta nodded. Haymich just smiled at me.

"Yeah, well I wasn't really giving you an option." He said taking another swig of his drink.

"This means they will probably follow her, and you have to keep your cool, no punching out anyone." He said, pointing directly at me. I nodded, but I wasn't going to promise I wouldn't. Annie didn't need people in her face asking for autographs and photos of Finnick Jr. Finnick would want me to protect her, I owe that to him.

After a few hours I tell Haymich I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. He gets up and saunters to the front door and waits for Peeta.

"Oh yeah, right. I'll see you later Katniss." He said holding open the door. He smiled at me, and left the house. I watched them go from the kitchen window, wishing Peeta hadn't left me. I guess we had an unspoken agreement that we wouldn't tell anyone just yet that we were an item, maybe it was good we didn't tell Haymich. He would tell us it was too soon, but when is it too soon to love someone? I think I had finally made the right choice.

I woke up that morning to light rapping on the door. I almost didn't recognize the sound, and I quickly got my robe on and ran down stairs. I opened the door to find Annie on my front steps clutching little Finnick in her arms.

"Hi Katniss, Haymich won't answer the door…" she said to me, and I picked up two of her bags and pulled her inside, checking to make sure nobody followed her. I see Peeta emerge from his house and run across the street, the pale morning blinding my eyes as I watched him. I left the door open for him to enter.

"Annie you can stay with me, we'll make sure nobody bothers you two anymore. " I said, grabbing the rest of her bags.

"Hey!" I heard Peeta say, and he crossed the room to hug Annie. She smiled and hugged him back, but her face showed the grief she had been enduring. She was very thin, her eyes sunken with sleeplessness. Peeta must have noticed too, and he grabbed little Finnick from her arms and told her to go into the guest bedroom to get some sleep, we would watch the baby. Finally Annie agreed, her eyes closing on their own, and we were left with Finnick Jr.

Peeta held him while I struggled with a pop up crib Annie had brought. I fought with the clasps that held the thing in position, but couldn't get them to click in. I sighed frustrated, and looked over at Peeta. He was bouncing little Finnick in his arms, keeping him quiet as his mother slept. He was beautiful as he held him, and I wondered for a moment if Peeta wanted kids. I pushed the thought from my mind.

"Can you help me with this thing? I'm going to break it." I said, kicking it a little in frustration. Peeta handed Finnick Jr. over to me and clicked the crib into place with ease. Finnick Jr. began to cry in my arms, and I shushed him to quiet him. After a few tense moments he quieted down, adjusting to my arms around him. Peeta sat down on the kitchen counter and took out his pad of paper.

"Turn this way I want to draw him." He said, and I turned to face him. He drew Finnick Jr. and I watched him, his face concentrating on his task. He was so beautiful when he concentrated, the look of a man on his face and not just of a young boy. He was so commanding yet so gentle; I wish I had his composure. Instead I was a jagged rock just waiting to cut people. Maybe I wasn't good enough for him after all.

"You will be a wonderful mom." I heard behind me. Annie looked down at me from the stairs, looking well and rested. I smiled, my arm completely asleep from holding Finnick for so many hours. I handed him back to her, and she quickly cooed him to sleep and placed him in the crib.

"You hungry?" Peeta asks, and Annie nods. He fixes her some food, running over to his house for ingredients and tells me he's taking me shopping later. We eat together, making light conversation.

"I have to tell you something Katniss. Finnick made me promise." She said, putting down her fork down. I looked at her. She had his last words for me, and I had no idea what they could be. Were they pleasant? Or were they angry for getting him into this mess?

"He told me to tell you… That no matter what they take from you they can never take your ability to love. "She said, her words clear and direct, as if they were coming straight from Finnick's mouth. Peeta looked over at me, watching for a reaction, but only a small smile came onto my face.

"Thank you Annie. I will always remember that." I said to her, and she smiled. Finnick Jr. stirred and she looked over him. He rolled over and quieted down, allowing us to continue to talk.

Annie told us about the paparazzi and how they'd been harassing her, asking about the baby and her life without Finnick. I couldn't help but feel enraged; I couldn't believe that people would be so heartless. Then I remembered, even though we've over thrown the Capitol we still have evil in this world. The thought made me sick. Annie told us about her struggle without Finnick, how she often heard his voice in her head. She worried she was completely insane, and I reassured her that it was normal, especially the screams. I took a moment to thank God Annie didn't hear Finnick die, or she may actually go insane. She began to sob, the thought about having the burial without a body was heart breaking to her. In district 4 they often lose bodies when people go overboard in the sea, but this was different, there wasn't anything physically left of him. I held her in my arms, unable to console her any other way, and Peeta just sat there, his mind in a fog of confusion. I wondered if he was having some sort of flashback, and I watched him, his eyes glazing over as if he was changing into another person. When he looked back at me the fog faded, and I couldn't help but sigh with relieve. I wondered what triggered him to lose it for a moment, but I figured it wasn't my place to ask.

Annie excused herself back to the guest room, not wanting to burden us with her plight. Peeta carried Little Finnick up to the room while I followed closely behind them, placing his crib in the middle of the room. Peeta put him down again, and we left Annie to herself. Maybe it was good to let her be.

We decided I needed something more than mustard in my fridge, and Peeta and I walked to the new market place Greasy Sae ran in the middle of town. It was right next to the old Hob, and Peeta and I walked the market place, perused the vegetables they had available. There was a lot more to choose from then we had ever had in 12, and I was quite surprised to see almost every vegetable or herb I could have found in the woods. I picked up what I needed, well, what I thought I needed in case of injury, and Peeta grabbed things to make food. It was nice seeing everyone, seeing people I hadn't seen in months.

"Katniss!" I heard behind me, and turned around to see Rory Hawthorne.

"Hey, how is the family?" I asked awkwardly. He looked at me and kicked around some dirt.

"Alright." He said, probably as uncomfortable as I was. Hazelle appeared behind him and I smiled, but she didn't return the favor.

"What is wrong with my son?" She asked me, her voice harsh. I looked past her at Peeta who had moved onto the next vendor. He stopped to make sure I was alright and I nodded that I was.

"I don't know…" I replied shaking my head. Hazelle scoffed.

"I thought I raised him better than all of this, I thought you would end up being my daughter in law!" she exclaimed, frustration etched on her weathered face. She had aged at least 10 years during the war. I shook my head, unable to speak. I didn't ever want to marry Gale. I thought about us being together once, but only just so that I didn't die of boredom had we ran away together. Even then, my running away with him involved Peeta.

"Can't you talk to him? Ask him to come home Katniss?" she pleaded. Peeta's eyes pierced through me as he waited for me to respond.

"Hazelle, Gale doesn't love me, and I don't love him. He wouldn't come home for me. I'm sure he will find his way back somehow, but he needs to go through these things on his own. We had our childhood taken, and maybe he needs time to act like a child." I said, Peeta's smile telling me I did well. I hadn't hurt him. Hazelle laughed a little.

"Yeah, a child with hormones." She said. I laughed too, the tension from this conversation leaving both of us.

"Do you have any plans for the future?" She asked me, her voice hopeful. I smiled again and looked at my feet.

"I have one plan…" I said, looking at Peeta from across the way. She followed my gaze and turned back to smile at me.

"He's wonderful you know…" she said, giving me a kiss on the cheek before walking Rory further into the town square. I knew. I knew he was wonderful. That might be the problem.

We made our way back to victor's village, him bumping into my arm slightly as we walked. My face begin to feel sore again as I smiled, but my mind was preoccupied with Gale. What was he thinking? I never thought he was like this, a manipulator of women. Why hadn't he tried this crap with me? At one point I might have fallen for it, him being one of the best looking in the Seam, but I never thought I would have the ability to love. I didn't want marriage; I didn't want children only to have them stolen from me in the arena. I'd made my choice to stay single, and now, as I look over at Peeta I can't help but kick myself. He brings me more joy than anyone can in this world, and I owe him everything. Still I can tell Peeta is worried about my relationship with Gale, mainly just because of the history we share.

We entered my house to find Haymich sitting on the couch holding little Finnick. Annie watched a few chairs over, smiling as uncle Haymich loved on him. I'd never seen Haymich so loving, and I couldn't help but wonder if he would act that way towards my children. My children? Did I really just think that? I shook my head a little as to dislodge the thought. We sat down at the couch and watched the baby, Peeta fighting with Haymich to hold him. I really do not deserve this man, and I wondered why had he come home? Why didn't he pull a Gale and rid himself of me? I couldn't stand to think of losing Peeta again, but would he always be in love with me? Or could a beautiful blonde come walking through the district and steal him from me? The thought made me sick, and I stared off into the distance, stewing in my own self-pity until Peeta's voice halted me.

"Katniss are you alright?" He asked bent down in front of me. I smiled a little.

"Of course," I said placing my hand on his cheek. He lightly kissed my palm before standing up. We both looked around as the room fell silent. Haymich sat on the couch; his eyes narrowed and chin on the floor, while Annie just smiled a little at us. Peeta stroked the back of his head, nervously looking from me to them.

"Huh…" Haymich finally says, his face looking a little more inquisitive than shocked. Peeta chuckled a little, both of us turning red. I guess I was really lost in my own little world.

"Finnick knew this would happen…" Annie said, a small but sad smile on her face.

"What would happen?" I asked her, not wanting to upset her more, but I needed to know.

"He knew you loved him Katniss, you just didn't know how. He actually asked me to tell you, 'They could not take your ability to love Peeta, but I thought I should let you figure that out yourself." She said matter of factly. I looked down at my hands, maybe I was this transparent? Everyone seemed to think I loved Peeta but Peeta himself. Gale may have even had an idea, and maybe that's why he left, to leave Peeta and me alone. I found myself feeling angry, as if everyone had chosen this path for me and I'm finally getting with the program. I wasn't sure if I loved Peeta for him or because of subliminal messaging.

"I'm going for a walk." I said abruptly, and stomped out of the house. I ran as fast as I could, knowing Peeta couldn't catch me if he tried. I ran and ran until I found myself outside the fence and sitting in the small hut by the lake. Peeta may have found me by the rock, but he couldn't find me here. I wanted some space, to see how I was actually feeling with all this, emotions swelling and surging in my stomach making me want to vomit. Was I lonely? Probably, but I still felt like I needed him, that my life without Peeta would be pointless. Do I feel like he is my last resort? I don't think so, I actually feel like I'm undeserving of him or his love. I forced myself to think about Prim and what she would say to me. She always loved Peeta, so I don't doubt she would approve of him, but would she think I loved him?

I thought about the arena, and how I felt as Finnick tried to revive him. I almost died with him that day, my whole body ready to explode if Finnick had said he was gone. Had I actually found him? The man my heart longed for? I'm beginning to feel like I have, just judging how my body reacts to his kiss and touch. I think about his lips on mine and can't help but smile. A warm feeling rushes through me. Could I actually be happy? Maybe. Maybe it's my job to be happy, in memory of everyone I've lost.

"Katniss!" I hear out in the distance and I know Peeta is looking for me. The sun has almost set now, so I come out of the hut not wanting him to get lost in the dark.

"Peeta I'm here!" I yelled back to him and slowly made my way to him in the brush.

I found him trudging through the leaves, and we stared at each other much like we had the day before, only this time he looked angry.

"What's going on Katniss?" He asks angrily, his footfalls snapping every twig under him as he stomps towards me.

"What do you mean?" I ask hesitantly.

"Well for starters, our friends find out about our relationship and you flying out of there like a bat out of hell." He said crossing his arms across his chest. I couldn't help but notice how nice his arms look in this position, but I decided not to say anything about it.

"I just had to think…" I said quietly.

"This is exactly what I didn't want! I wanted you to want this with me, and you can't even handle telling Haymich and Annie. I think you were hurt by Gale and that's why you decided I was your only option." He said, his voice commanding and harsh. Where was my Peeta? The sweet and kind man I fell in love with.

"No Peeta, what I told you was the truth…" I said, my voice almost a whisper.

"No Katniss… I won't be Gale's replacement. I deserve someone who is actually going to love me." He says, turning on his feet to walk away.

"PEETA! I do love you! I just had to sort out my feelings. I haven't felt this way before, and after everything that's happened I don't feel like I deserve to be happy with you. You do deserve to be loved, and I am just this broken person that can't handle that kind of emotion. I needed a moment to think!" I said pleading with him. His breath started to show in the moonlight, his features beautiful as I looked at him.

"Be with me then. Be mine and no one else's. Your family would want you to be happy." He said, taking one step towards me.

"I know…" I replied, taking a few steps towards him. He looked at me wildly, his eyes fogging over and he winced in pain, stepping back and putting his arms in front of himself to shield me from him.

"Peeta?" I called, but he just curled into a ball, clutching his arms to his stomach and breathed heavy.

"Peeta it's not real…" I said to him, bending down to touch him but he hit my hand away, his eyes full of fire and hate.

"YOU don't think this is real?" he yells at me, crawling on the forest floor like an animal, knocking me to the ground. He climbs on top of me and begins to choke me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wowie! How exciting! Everlark or something else? We sha'll seeee...**

**Allie,**

* * *

I woke up in my bed, pain flooding my senses making me gasp for air. Haymich jumped out of the chair he had by my bedside and shushed me.

"What?" I asked, my voice horse and used.

"There has been a little mishap, stay calm." Haymich sooths, but anxiety begins to well up in me as I remember what happened.

"I need to see Peeta." I say, trying to climb quickly out of bed but pain in my sides stop me as I sit up.

"You're not going anywhere, and he doesn't want to see you." Haymich says, forcing me to lie back down.

"What happened?" I asked, hurt that Peeta has no interest in seeing me.

"Peeta had a flashback, and he attacked you. You've got quite a few bruises and a broken rib, but you're fine. He popped back into reality and brought you home." He said, tucking me back in the bed.

"Why won't he see me?" I asked him, tears falling out of my eyes before I could choke them down.

"Katniss he is ashamed and scared, just give him time." He says. I can't take that as an answer, I need to go to him. I push back up and get to my feet, and luckily Haymich is too afraid to touch me or force me back down. I walk to the door and slowly creep down the stairs, taking each step at a time. The second my toes touch down a shooting pain hits me but I press on, hell bent on getting to him and letting him know its okay.

Haymich watches me from the door as I step onto the path that divides our houses and being to cross it. I know he's in there, I can smell the fire burning. I finally make it across and onto his porch and I ring the doorbell, feeling faint. He comes to the door and opens it, shock and horror on his face.

"Katniss…" he calls, astonished by my presence or maybe by the way I look. I hadn't stopped to look in the mirror, so I'm sure I look horrifying.

"I needed to tell you I loved you." I breathed, but my voice was barely audible. The look on his face tells me he heard me, and he grabs me in his arms and picks me up, taking me into his house.

"Why are you here you need to rest." He says as he sets me down on the couch.

"I needed to tell you. I didn't want you to turn away from me because this happened, I needed you to know." I said, wincing as I tried to sit up more on his couch. He winced too, but I'm sure from the pain of seeing me this way.

"Katniss… I'm leaving." He said softly, his eyes welling up with tears. He brushes them from his eyes before they fall to his cheek.

"What?" I ask as if he was speaking another language.

"I can't do this again to you, I'm too dangerous. This is the second time I've tried to kill you, there won't be a third." He said, getting up and sitting on the chair across from me, putting his face in his hands. That's when I notice the bags near the door.

"No… Peeta you can't. I love you, and nothing you can do physically to me will be as bad as leaving me right now!" I scream; my voice harsh and pained. He just looks at me, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"You were going to leave me without saying anything…" I say coming to the realization. I get off the couch and begin to walk past him.

"Katniss…" He says, but I turn to address him before he finishes.

"You made me believe you loved me. You test me all the time, asking if my feelings are genuine and look at you, leaving me after YOU try to kill me. Here I am, at your feet telling you I'm still here, and you throw it back in my face. Leave or don't leave, but once you step foot outside this district you can't come back." I say to him, his face pained from the words I've just said. I don't have the emotional capacity to be anything but honest, and I knew that if I lose him now, there was nothing for him to come back to.

I waddle out of his house holding my side, realizing that Haymich must have wanted me to come here, maybe I could stop him from leaving. I'm not sure I accomplished that, and as I try to painlessly make it back to my own house the tears begin to fall, and I'm having trouble controlling my breath. My side begins to ache as I heave in air, and I fall to my knees at the steps of the porch. Haymich arrives to pick me up and bring me into the house, and when I wrap my arms around him I can see Peeta watching from his porch, 2 bags in his hands.

Haymich calls my mother to ask her about my injuries, and they decide to drug me with sleep syrup to keep me from aggravating my wounds. Haymich is accommodating; drunk but helpful. He's even helpful with Annie and the baby, while I wallow in my own self-hate. Finally after a week of a sleep syrup, I wake, my ribs tender but not painful. No amount of sleep syrup can heal the ache in my heart, and I pray that time would have to do.

Every night for the next few weeks I have the same dream. We're in the arena and Finnick is trying to revive Peeta and he fails. I scream his name as a cannon goes off, and I take out a nightlock pill and take it, willing myself to be with him. Of course I wake up in my own bed, with Peeta gone. Figures. I was insane to think that I would be happy ever again.

Haymich presses me to go hunting, saying he wants some wild turkey for dinner. Of course I know He's just trying to get me out of the house, but I oblige him and tell him I will go out in the morning. The next morning I look at myself in the mirror and the bruises have finally faded into a purple and yellow, and I'm no longer swollen. I'm not going to worry about people seeing me; they can say all they want. I walk out the door and head to the woods to clear my mind, and surprisingly I thank Haymich for the suggestion.

Dusk is upon me as I walk back to Victor's Village, wild turkey in hand. Any thought of Peeta sends me into a fit of crying rage, so I do my best not to think of him. I felt a little bit like myself again, and when I hear someone call my name behind me I turn around. When my eyes fall upon him I can't help but smile.

"Gale?!" I exclaim, dropping my game to hug him, but he doesn't seem as eager.

"So it is true…" Gale says, walking past me towards the houses.

"What are you talking about?" I ask running after him, leaving Haymich's turkey on the ground.

"He beat the hell out of you!" He screams, and I stop dead in my tracks.

"Who told you…?" I ask quietly.

"Your mother talks to mine." He said sternly, anger etched all over his face. He stomps over to Peeta's house and rings the doorbell.

"I know you're in there you piece of shit!" Gale yells, and I can see Haymich emerge from his house and Annie onto my porch.

"He isn't here Gale, he left after he hurt me. He felt horrible." I tell him. Even after everything I was still defending Peeta.

"My mother saw him last week, he's still in District 12." He yelled to the door, banging loud now. Peeta opened the door and stepped out, wrapping his sweater around him in the cold breeze. My mouth falls open, he'd never left. Why didn't he come see me? Is he done with me after what I said?

"Wow Gale, you're home…" Peeta says politely, but Gale grabs his around the throat and slams him against the side of his house.

"Look what you fucking did to her Mellark!" Gale growls. Peeta's eyes grow huge before they turn to anger.

"Gale stop it! He didn't mean to!" I yell, and I can see Haymich has inched closer, ready to intervene. Peeta grabbed onto Gale's forearms and squeezed, forcing Gale to wince in pain and let him go. Haymich must have expected what I have already assumed, Peeta is stronger. Peeta's expression softened with Gale off of him, but as he turned to walk towards me Gale jumped on his back, throwing both of them to the ground.

"I'm going to kill you!" Gale yelled from above him, slamming his fists into Peeta's jaw. This was arena behavior, two men fighting to the death. Peeta was able to deflect the second blow, pushing gale off of him.

"I know what I've done! I'm paying for my sins Gale. But what about you? What about the damage you've caused?" Peeta yelled, his voice echoing through Victor's Village. Gale pushed on, throwing an arm out to hit Peeta again but Peeta was too quick. He reared back and hit Gale in the face knocking him to the floor. Gale held his chin, spitting blood onto the road between our homes.

"I'm paying for my sins Gale. In the same way you're paying for yours." Peeta says again, holding out his hand to help Gale up. Gale snorts at his offer and gets up on his own. Peeta turned to me, his eyes pleading.

"You told me, nothing physical would compare to the pain you felt being abandoned." He said to me, taking my hand in his. I looked up at him, my heart swelling with the information that he never left, he never left.

"Fuck you Mellark. Fuck you, and the righteous horse you road in on. She could have died by your hand. Any relationship with you is tainted by the blood of all those that died in this war. You are a constant reminder of everything horrible gone wrong in her life. I would have loved her; I would have given her a home. All you can give her are bruises and broken bones." Gale said, anger flaring up in his voice again. I guess I was right to assume Gale had given us space. I was wrong to think he didn't care about me though. It was obvious he had come back for me. Peeta looked back at him, his face sad and grave. I wanted to shield him from Gale's words, but I wasn't about to get between them in case they decided to throw some more punches.

"Where were you Gale? I'm sure your mind was on Katniss as you screwed and screwed over beautiful women in district 2. I'm sure when you decided to stay in 2 with not so much as a goodbye you were showing her your feelings. You claim to love her, yet when she needed you the most, you weren't there. At least I'm here, trying to be there for her in the wake of everything. I've been there every step of the way, while you've only been militant and angry. Why did you want to overthrow the Capitol? To be with her? To LOVE her?" Peeta ranted with his arms in the air. He was so commanding, so good with words that I just stood there, unable to speak for myself. Gale looked shocked, like he hadn't expected Peeta to know about his activities in district 2. Maybe he wasn't expecting Peeta to put up a fight.

I'm surprised when Gale walks up to me and grabs my face in his hands.

"Come with me, come to District 2 and I will keep you safe." He says. I can feel Peeta's eyes on me, my soul being tortured as both men pine for my affection. I push his hands off of me and look at both of them.

"You both are going to have to excuse me while I try and figure out what just happened. I spend almost a month thinking Peeta's ran off somewhere, choosing something else other than me, and then Gale, you come back after having your fun, talking about loving me and protecting me. Both of you have been selfish. I told you Peeta that I didn't care what happened, and you still left me to do this on my own. I didn't even know you hadn't left. And you Gale, too afraid to come here and fight for me, you chose to get your kicks somewhere else. Who do I choose? Which one of you is LESS selfish?" I ask; shame caked on both of their faces.

"I'm going to stay with my mother for a few days. Make up your mind." He says, leaning in to kiss me but I turn my head and give him my cheek. I watch as he walks out of Victor's Village and down the road until he is out of sight.

"Where have you been Peeta?" I ask, my anger subsiding and my pained heart taking over. He looks down at his feet and kicks at the dirt.

"I've been here. Waiting until I had the courage to face you. You were right, I shouldn't have hidden away, I should have faced what I'd done. I'm so sorry." he said grabbing me in his arms. I hold him tight, his sent filling my nose and making my heart swell. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"Consider Gale's offer. We're both promising you the same thing. Follow your heart, and I'll be right here." He says, kissing me on the lips and walks back to his house and shut the door.

I finally noticed as I walked back to my house Haymich watching me. He walked over to my porch with Annie, obviously discussing the mess they just witnessed, and he threw his arm around me in a gentle squeeze.

"Lots of thinking to do?" He asks me, but I just shake my head. I'm not even sure what just happened.

I lay in bed awake that night thinking about what had just unfolded. I was just getting used to being alone, nobody wanting anything from me except for maybe Haymich. Both Annie and Haymich refused to weigh in on my decision, which only made my life harder. I thought about Gale and everything we've been through. I could play wife as good as anyone else can, but is that what I wanted? To live in District 2 and be paraded around on the television as Gale's accessory? No, I'd never want that, and he'd be daft to suggest it to me. I guess he assumes he's really got Peeta beat, offering me a District 2 life. Granted life in District 2 is totally different than it was, but it not home. I thought about Peeta and how he must be doing right now, thinking about me and my choice. He must be pacing back and forth over there, looking through the window waiting for me to decide. I've already accomplished a life without Gale, but life without Peeta was almost unbearable. I got out of bed and ran down the stairs, careful not to wake Annie or the baby. I hopped off the porch and onto the grass between our houses and looked over at Peeta's house. If I just go straight I choose my blond hair blue eyed baker, but if I turn right I can run down the path and choose Gale Hawthorne, most eligible bachelor in District 2.


	4. Chapter 4

**Choices Choices Choices... ;)**

**Love you guys! Thank you so much for the positive feedback! FAV/FOLLOW!**

**Allie,**

* * *

I hear his door creek across the street and he steps out into the moonlight. He stares at me as I stand motionless in the night wind, my hair free from my braid and flowing across my face. He sits down on one of the rocking chairs and looks back at me, his eyes searching me for an answer yet his lips never ask for one. I don't dare take a step, because one in either direction seals my fate forever. I knew he was watching me, waiting for me to make an appearance out of my house. He didn't say a word, his face emotionless and stoic. He pulls out a newspaper he had tucked up under his arm and begins to read, but I know there is no way he's able to see the letters clearly in the night sky. I take one step towards him and he flicks the paper down, watching me over the top and I take another step. I can see his body tense as I break out into a run, and he's standing with arms wide open when I leap into them. He holds me, his arm tight around my back, his hands grasping the back of my head. He sets me down on my feet and looks at me, our noses touching.

"I've always loved you." He said, his voice as soft as the breeze around us.

"I love you Peeta." I tell him, and he presses his lips to mine, more desperate and forceful than he's ever been, and I can tell that these weeks apart have been killing him. I thought back to what he said about his sins and how he was paying for them, and I couldn't help but think that his punishment was not being with me.

He picks me up and carries me into his house, plopping me into the couch with a huge grin. He leans down and kisses me again, his passion running through me like blood. He kisses down my neck to my collar bone, and I become acutely aware that I'm in a tank top and shorts. His hands are on my skin faster than I know what's going on, and I can fell small surges of energy flow throw my body like bombs going off. He's intoxicating, and I can't believe I haven't been taking advantage of his love sooner. He tugs at the bottom of my shirt and I pull it off over my head, and he looks down at me in awe. He bends down to lightly kiss my shoulder, making me gasp for air. He pulls away from me, his eyes tormented a he looks down on me.

"What's wrong?" I ask, feeling a little self-conscious as he stares at me.

"I can't do this. Don't get me wrong, I've wanted this for…" He says, coughing awkwardly.

"But we can't with Gale waiting for you. I won't do that to him." Peeta says. I smiled, always so kind and thoughtful. Even to the man who gave him that bruise on his jaw. He took one last look at my breasts before groaning and getting off of me. I put my shirt back on as he sat down on the couch next to me. I kissed him on the temple, his mood dejected and frustrated.

"You're a kind man." I say to him. He shifts in his seat, his jeans uncomfortable.

"Don't let me regret it." He says, giving me a stern look. I kiss him again before walking to the door. I know what I have to do.

In the morning I know I need to talk to Gale, but inside I fear having to see him until he leaves for District 2. I know that when I tell him, I've lost him forever and it kind of makes me sick to think about it. In the end, he forced my hand, giving me an ultimatum. He wanted all or none of me, and I couldn't give him everything.

I found myself outside their new house, as their home in the Seam was destroyed in the war. I knocked quietly, praying he wasn't home. He opened the door and closed it behind him. We stared at each other, time standing still as he gazed upon me. He shook his head, he always knew what I was thinking. As I tried to open my mouth to speak, his hand slapped across my face.

"Is that what you need? An abusive man? If you need me to hit you Katniss I will." He said, his voice full of hurt and anger. I could have clocked him back, but because of the situation I decided to let it slide.

"Goodbye Gale…" I said, stepping away from him. Panic flooded his face, his expression softening as he came after me.

"Katniss I'm so sorry…" he said, pleading for me to reconsider. He grabbed me around the wrist and swung me around, forcibly kissing me. His hands ran up my body to my face as he tried to change what he had done, but it was already dead. He looks back at me, his eyes glassed over with tears and he searches me for an answer. I shook my head, and before I knew it I took off running.

I found myself in the meadow in the Seam, plucking grass and throwing it into the wind. Life was so different now, everything was changing and I felt like I had to hold on and ride it out. Gale and I were never going to speak again, and in some ways I was glad. Gale was actually the one who reminded me of times gone by, and it pained me to look into his beautiful Seam eyes. I saw my sister in him. I wiped a rogue tear from my face and laid back into the grass.

When I woke up a realized I didn't tell anyone where I was going. I ran back to the house only to find Annie and Finnick around.

"Gale came by to say goodbye. I told him to stop by later." She said with a simple smile. I nodded, but I knew he wouldn't come back. I sat on the couch with Annie and we talked, much like young women would, and we gushed about my choice to stay with Peeta. She told me she was rooting for him all along, and I confessed that I had been too.

Peeta officially moved in two months later, making us a strange little family. Annie told us she would go home, but Peeta and I insisted she should stay until things died down. We told her she could have a home in Victor's Village, but the look on her face told me she didn't want to be alone. All 4 of us, including Haymich ate dinner together every night, and tonight wasn't much different than the ones before it. The rainy season had come, and I watched as Peeta lit a fire. His arms looked amazing as he threw the logs in, and I couldn't help but let my mind wonder. Peeta wanted our first time to be special, yet I felt any time with him was special. I guess he just wanted it to be ours, uninfluenced by those around us. All I knew was that I wanted him, and by the look in his eyes when he looked back at me I knew he felt the same way.

We all sat around the TV in the living room after dinner as Annie held a bottle for Finnick. We laughed a little, Haymich making jokes as we talked about Effie. I kind of missed her, and I think Haymich did too even though he'd never admit it. Static broke out on the TV and a warning came on the screen testing the emergency broadcasting system. Our attention was quelled for a moment, but we all shrugged it off as we reminisced about others we'd met along out journey. The beeping annoyed me, and I grabbed the clicker and muted it. Moments later the phone rang, and I got up to check it. I could see on the little display screen the number and the name of the caller, and scoffed when I saw Gale's name pop up. I grabbed the phone and slammed it back on the receiver, and walked back into the family room. Everyone stared at me, obviously questioning my aggression towards the phone.

"Gale…" I told them, and they all nodded in understanding.

The TV flickered and a silhouette popped onto the screen. A man sat at a desk, his body back lit so none of his features were distinguishable. I un-muted the TV.

"Citizens of Panem. My name is Crone, and I have taken your President. You no longer have a government; you no longer have a system. Everything you have fought so hard to build has crumbled in a matter of 3 weeks. You have no military, nothing to protect you against our invasion. Please do not fret, for we will not kill you. We no longer have the populace for useless killing. My men will be arriving in every district tomorrow, and should you comply with our demands you shall be taken care of and protected. This government will thrive again, but we need its people to stand against traders and militants. Please make the District Z soldiers comfortable. Together we will rebuild Panem for what it should have always been, a monarchy." He said, and the TV cut out and static replaced his terrifying figure. We all stopped breathing, but it wasn't until I saw Annie get up from the couch and walk to the TV that we took a breath. Her fingers grazing the screen as we all watched her.

"I know who that was." She said, her face as white as a ghost. We all lean forward, and I wracked my brain around who it could have been.

"Finnick."


	5. Chapter 5

**Whhaaa? I know, suspense is killing you. Never fear Allieteration lovers, I shall answer all of your questions!**

**Allie,**

* * *

Haymich is the first one to speak.

"Annie, it can't be." He says, getting up to lead her back to the couch.

"It's crazy Haymich, but I know it's him. I know it's his voice." She said with tears in her eyes. I look over at Peeta who looks just as shocked as I am, and I close my eyes and try to remember his voice.

"Annie we watched him die…" Peeta says. My eyes shot open at his words. Peeta was never so blunt. Annie cried harder but she just shook her head.

"It could be him…" I said finally. Everyone looked at me, and defended myself.

"The hair was right, his stature, and it sounded like him from what I remembered." I said. Peeta was by my side in seconds.

"Katniss we all wish it were him, but Finnick would never overthrow what he accomplished. He died to over throw Snow, why would he go and take it back?" Peeta asked. He had a point. Even if it was Finnick, he would never agree to be a spokesperson of another rebellion.

"What do we do now?" I ask.

"We wait until tomorrow to see what they want." Haymich says; rubbing Annie's back as she sobs into Little Finnick.

In the morning we are woken up to pounding on the door. I ran down the stairs to see Haymich rousing from the couch as Annie comes down the stairs after me. I open the door, to see two men in black suits, much like the ones I wore in the training center.

"Katniss Everdeen?" The taller one asks. I nodded and he grabs me around my arm. Peeta comes flying out of nowhere, slamming his fist into his face and knocking him into the ground. Peeta scuffles with the two of them, and before long Haymich has one of them in a headlock as Peeta knocks the other unconscious.

"Why are you here?" Peeta demands, and Haymich tightened his grip on the man's neck.

"Breeding selections. We were ordered to screen every citizen per Crone's request." He says, his face turning blue. Haymich lightens his grip.

"Breeding?" Peeta asks and the man forces a nod.

"To create a supreme race." He says, and Haymich lets go of him. I look back at Annie who has her hand over her mouth. I can hear little Finnick crying up stairs, and I know this is going to be a situation worth crying over.

Before long more soldiers from District Z come to fetch us, and we are hauled away to the town square. Everyone I know to be still in District 12 is standing in front of the new justice building, waiting in line to get their blood drawn. I am shoved into a line, and I am eerily reminiscent of reaping day. I look around for Peeta and see him fighting against his captor in a line full of blond young men. Haymich has been put in a line of middle aged men, but with so few left in the district he is amongst different hair colors. I'm standing behind brunettes about my height, and I realize were being classed based on appearance. I cannot find Annie, but since I know she is the only red-head in District 12, I being to worry about what they'll do with her.

I wonder for a moment as I wait my turn, if brunette is the hair color of a supreme race. I figured Peeta's perfect features would render him supreme, but I'm sure I'm bias. I watch as the girl in front of me sits down, and the District Z soldier preps her arm for the needle. I meet eyes with Haymich who is being treated poorly in his line. They take his blood and hand him a small cup and usher him towards a small tent they had constructed right outside the market. He gives me a sullen look, saunters away.

I'm asked politely to take a seat and I do. The Z Soldier rubs alcohol on my arm, and in seconds he has 3 vials of blood.

"When was your last menstruation?" He asked me, and I found myself staring at him.

"2 weeks ago…" I said quietly.

"Are you sexually active?" He asked, marking off a box on his paper.

"No…" I say quieter.

"Thank you Miss Everdeen." He said, pointing for me to walk past him. I file in with the rest of the people and search around for Annie.

I find her near the front; obviously she had her blood drawn first.

"Katniss!" She exclaimed, Little Finnick was fussing in her arms.

"Have you seen Peeta?" I asked, looking behind her for his blond curls. Finally he appeared in the crowed, coming from the opposite direction.

"Peeta!" I call for him, and he lightly jogs over to me.

"Where is Haymich?" He asked me, and I nodded towards the tents. Peeta blushes and looks forward.

"Did you go in there?" I asked in a whisper. Peeta looked at me nervously before answering.

"Sperm donation." He says. I find myself growing red too, and I wonder if he can sense my shyness.

Haymich walks up behind us, irritation etched all over his face. We stand waiting for someone to appear on the steps of the justice building but nobody comes. A large screen is then rolled out and Crone is projected into it.

I can feel Annie's heart breaking before I can hear it, her pain audible as Finnick's face is projected on the screen. Large scars plague his face, and I'm sure there are more than the few we can see. Haymich grabs her before she can fall to her knees, and I'm acutely aware of the men swarming us. They grab Annie; despite Haymich and Peeta fighting them off. They inject her with something and she falls limp, and Little Finnick falling to the ground. I push past everyone and grab the baby, holding him in my arms as they haul Annie away. Another soldier comes at me, grabbing at the baby but I run, knocking into everyone as I try to protect what's left of Finnick's good memory. I feel a sharp stab in my back, and the world swirls around me, and my knees hit the floor. I roll onto my back, holding Finnick Jr. in my arms, his screaming the only think keeping me conscious. I hear him go silent, and I fall farther and farther away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6**

**We are welded together. He is mine and I am his. We are welded. I am his and he is mine. **

I wake up on yet another hospital bed, my hands chained to the edges like a convict. I guess I should be used to this treatment. I think about Peeta, a chant going through my mind. I must have been saying it in my head while I was unconscious. _They cannot take our ability to love. _Finnick said that. I wasn't worried about Finnick, I was worried about his alter ego Crone.

A nurse walked in and checked my vitals, ignoring all of my questions. She was District Z, her nurse uniform just as black as the soldiers' uniforms I saw in District 12. I wasn't sure what District I was in, I just knew I needed to get to Peeta.

Crone walked in like a bomb going off. The nurse scurried out of the room, and he looked down at me.

"Mocking Jay…" He breathed, his voice distinctly Finnick like.

"Finnick!" I called to him. He raised his eye brow for a second and smiled.

"Yeah they say that was my name… before you all tricked me into your silly rebellion." He said sitting down on the bed. My eyes felt like they would fall out of my head. Finnick was not only talked into the rebellion, but he helped lead it. I gazed upon his face, scars marred at his beauty, but he was still as beautiful as ever, even more so now that he wasn't perfect.

"Annie had a baby." I said, hoping to speak something from the depth of his soul. He eyed me a second.

"Good for her. At least she's useful." He says running his hand down my leg. I try to pull away from him, but the restraints bite at my ankles.

"Finnick, do you even know what you're saying? Your wife gave birth to your son. She thinks you're dead!" I yelled. He looked confused for a second, his face expressing every emotion.

"My wife…" he says lightly, as if he's confused by the meaning. He gets up and paces the room, occasionally looking back at me. He stiffens and sits back down on the bed.

"You're my match." He says as a matter of fact. I stare at him, afraid of what he means. "A supreme race is being created Katniss, and we have a chance to help develop it. Our kids would rule the world. Didn't you want to over throw the Capitol to protect your children? Our children will be kings and queens!" He says, leaning in to place a light kiss on my lips. I'm seething, nobody touches me but Peeta.

"The only children I will have will be Peeta's." I growl. His brows arch again.

"Peeta Mellark…" He says as if trying to remember him. I want to spit into his face, but I refrain. There is no possible way he can't remember my feelings for Peeta. He told me himself Peeta was worthy of my love. Then I see him do something I've seen happen a few times before. He presses his thumb into his other palm and presses hard as if he's trying to remember a correct memory. He gets off the bed and looks back at me before he leaves through the curtain.

"You ovulate in a week, I will come for you then." He says before he leaves.

I can't be here, I can't stay on this bed. I pull at my restraints, peeling off skin from my wrist as I wiggle my right hand free. I am able to unhook the chain from around the bed and I'm free except for the chains that bind my ankles together. I rip off a piece of the sheet and tie it around my now bloody wrist, and get out of bed. I open the curtain to the side of me, and I'm lucky enough to find Haymich in the bed next to me. His eyes are on me as I look upon him, and I know he is just as worried for me as I am.

"Haymich what happened?" I asked in a whisper.

"After they tranquilized you, they began to kill all of the men unable to produce enough sperm to be fertile. Then they killed all the women too old to bare children. We lost Sae." He said sadly. I looked at my bloody hands, blood the only thing to remind me this was all real. For a second I'm thankful Prim is dead. She would have been at a ripe age to bare children.

"Peeta?" I asked, almost not wanting to know the answer.

"Fertile." He says, sitting up in his bed. A rush of relief flooded my body, and I looked around his bed and helped him get free from his chains. I pull out a pin from my hair and help unlock him, and I bend down to unlock my own ankles. We make our way single file through the curtains to our left, praying nobody would be coming for us any time soon. We make our way past hospital bed after hospital bed, and I thanked my stars that the beds were empty. They were stupid for putting Haymich and I together, and I wondered how dense they could actually be. When we hear an alarm sound, we take off sprinting through the partitions.

I almost missed him I was running so fast, but I stopped quickly and helped him get his chains free of the bed.

"Katniss you're alright." He said as he held my head in my hands.

"I won't be if we don't move, Crone want's me as his mate." I said quickly, and panic fell over Peeta's features. I can see his confusion.

"He's not Finnick anymore Peeta." I say.

He hurried behind me and we began running again, and a hallway finally appeared. I sick my head out and can see a nurse walking into another row of hospital bed and I take my chance. We quickly walked through the door on the other side, and hoped that alarm wasn't sounding for us.

Nothing could prepare me for what was behind that door. We jump back as if we're going to free fall to our deaths, but glass protects us from the clouds and the ground below. I touch the glass across the corridor, and I realized we're not only in a hover craft, but a whole district in the air. I thought District 13 was horrible but at least I was on the ground. We decide to run towards the right, silently creeping down the hallway. Doors lined the right wall, and glass lined the left. I wondered if we should open one of the doors, but I just keep stalking down the hall.

A sound hits my ears, and I stop. Both men bump into me, and I lift my hand to them. I point to my ear, and they stop and listen, but before they can process the sound I'm already opening the door to our right. I cannot believe my eyes, rows and rows of bassinets. Babies cry around me, and I quickly scan the rows looking for little Finnick. He is easy to spot, his skin more bronzed than the others. All of them look the same, ash blonde with blue eyes. Peeta follows behind me, taking in the scene, and Haymich keeps watch at the door. Now I knew the formula they wanted, Ash blondes and blue eyes. I looked back at Peeta and wondered for a moment what our babies would look like. I turn away from him make my way down the row to Finnick. I pick up Little Finnick and hold him to me, and he instantly quiets. Across the room is a window and I wondered if that is where the new parents can view their babies. I grab a blanket from his crib and hand him to Peeta. I wrap the blanket around me and make a tight sling and Peeta helps me put Finnick inside.

"What are we going to do?" Peeta asks, but I shake my head.

"I don't know Peeta. Finnick has obviously been brainwashed somehow, much like you were tracker jacked. He would never forsake Annie, especially after I told him about the baby. We have to bring him back to reality." I said. I jumped up and down a few times to make sure Finnick was secure, and Peeta nodded.

"We need to find Annie, If they've brainwashed him they aren't going to want him to find her and regain his memories." Haymich says, opening the door slightly to check if the coast is clear. Whatever set off the alarm is obviously taking up everyone's attention.

We stalk down the hallway again, and I'm careful not to jostle the baby. Quickly I begin to realize this ship is a perfect circle, and I'm not sure how we're even going to escape. I hear faint sobs and we come to what I think is the opposite side of the ship, and I follow them to a small door. I open it to find Annie curled up in a ball in a utility closet. She clutched onto me and I help her up. She was the reason for the alarm, they were searching for her. She places a kiss on little Finnick's head and we continue on our way. I have to give Annie credit, she may be a little meek, but she was able to escape where ever she was kept captive.

When we round the corner to where we came out of the hospital, we stop to look at each other. The alarm stops and we worry people will come rushing to grab us. There was no escape, we were in the air. The only thing we could hope to do was bring Crone back to reality; to bring Finnick back.

"Where were you being held Annie?" I ask her, and he shakes her head.

"They had me in an interrogation room. This one I think." She says pointing to the next door in succession. I open it and find an interrogation room, and I close the door behind us.

"What is the plan Sweetheart?" Haymich asks me.

"We can't escape, we can't run, we can't fight. We have to face him and pray we can change his mind. He's high jacked like Peeta, and we didn't give up on him." I say looking at all of them. Annie sniffs and nods her head.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so thrilled with how much you all like my story. I know you've all been waiting for some BOW- CHICKA - WOW - WOW but patience ALLITERATITES, You shall get what you crave! Please stay tuned!**

**Allie**

* * *

We sit around waiting for someone to find us, twiddling our thumbs as time ticks by. Annie feeds Finnick Jr. while she has a moment, but even the baby is feeling the tension and doesn't want to suckle from his mother.

"Finnick was matched with you?" Peeta asks me under his breath. I nodded, looking over at Annie to make sure she couldn't hear.

"I was matched with some girl from District 3. I was supposed to…" He said, trailing off as my gaze caught his.

"I know it's okay." I said to him, putting my hand on his face.

"Haymich was paired with a 13 year old girl." He says. Haymich is staring off into the distance, his eyes glazed over in thought. I know he's worried, not able to rape a young child. I shudder at the thought, and considered my mate to be the least horrible of all of them. At least I knew Finnick personally, and if it came down to it I could close my eyes and think of Peeta. They weren't totally different in stature. Peeta on the other hand didn't know his mate, and would have to conjure up something in his mind to get past it. Thinking about him with another woman made me sick, and I couldn't stand to think of it any longer.

The door finally opened and a man walked in.

"Oh good, everyone is here." He says sitting down at the table in the middle of the room. I get up and face him, slamming my hands onto the table.

"I demand to see Crone." I say to him. He eyes me carefully.

"Miss. Everdeen, I wish so much that we had been paired, so I could fuck the spirit right out of you." He said. My mouth dropped. Peeta reared towards him but Haymich grabbed his collar and held him back.

"So it looks like here we have the Star crossed lovers who never made love, Annie Odair who gave herself to her husband Finnick Odair, mother of Finnick Odair Jr. and Haymich Abernathy, who's sexual partners are too numerous to list. " He said reading from the papers he brought with him. Peeta looked over at Haymich.

"Don't look at me! At least I'm not a virgin." He says waving Peeta off.

"I'm sure you all are not under the illusion that Finnick is the master mind behind this. I am. He is just a face, a Mocking Jay if you will. He is the epitome of sexual perfection and with him as the leader people may actually comply with minimal damages. Following?" he asks, but we just stare at him.

"My father wanted to control Panem based on your skills, your hereditary social class, but I think we can do so much better." He says with a smile.

"Snow's bastard Son…" Haymich says quietly. His smile fades as he looks at Haymich.

"My father only had one flaw. He could have created an empire and yet he wanted to rule because he was the only choice, because people wanted him as president, not because it was a God given right. He was prideful." He said with a harsh tone.

"People didn't even know I existed. Had people known they would have seen no chance in over throwing a whole family and the line would have been past to me. But no matter, we can do it this way as well." He says looking down at his papers.

"Now you all will be shipped off to your corresponding districts to procreate with your selected mate. Upon pregnancy you will be able to go about your lives, continue in any way you'd like. You see this is only for the good of Panem, creating healthy and amazing offspring that will better this county." He says politely. He wasn't much like Snow, dark hair and dark eyes. He was kind in a sickeningly sweet way, but that only made me fear him more.

A gun sounds in the hallway, and Finnick comes bursting through the door. He looks around wildly, pointing the gun at all of us. Snow's son gets up and puts up his hands.

"Hey, hey, settle down." He says calmly as if he's talking to a friend. Finnick looks at him, his eyes burning with fire and points the gun at me.

"Katniss…" he pleads, as if I have all of the answers. I take a step forward, and push the muzzle of the gun down as he stares at me.

"Finnick, do you remember what you wanted Annie to tell me? You made her promise to tell me." I asked, seeing a small flash of recognition.

"Annie?" he asks and I nod, pointing to her on the ground as she clutched onto little Finnick.

"I… I made her promise." He said quietly, repeating the words over and over again.

"What did you want her to tell me?" I asked again. Finnick raised the gun at Snow's son, and he lifted his hands higher into the air.

"Crone we are friends, we've been friends all our lives. We left to our own devices while the other districts fought under my father's rule. I'm your only friend; I saved you when these people left you to die in those tunnels. You and I are creating something wonderful here, and you can be a part of it. You'll be right by my side forever." He says. Finnick turns me again and points the gun to my face. I take a step forward and allow the muzzle of the gun to hit my forehead.

"What did you need to tell me Finnick?" I asked again, my voice in a hushed whisper. He looked down at me then to everyone around the room. He eyes Peeta and then looks back at me, relief spreading across his face.

"No matter what, they cannot take your ability to love Peeta." He says, turning to point the gun at Snow's son again.

"Annie?" he called to her, and she ran into his arms, clutching the baby between them.

"Is this my baby?" he asked in astonishment. Annie nods as she tried to wipe tears from her eyes. Finnick kissed his son, as tears fell from his eyes. He blinked and looked up at Snow wildly.

"You took this from me, you stole this from me!" Finnick yells, his voice harsh and demanding.

"You don't understand. These people left you to die, and I created you, a better version of you. You are the face of this rebellion Crone, and we're going to make a better life here. No more fighting, no more starving. You can have any woman you like, you don't have to settle for her." He says gesturing to Annie. I could have killed him there. Annie may be a little damaged, but we all were.

"Go down the hall to the right. Open the 5th door and get the parachutes on." Finnick commands and we leave him to deal with Snow.

I help Annie with her parachute and take off my makeshift sling and wrap it around her, securing Finnick Jr. inside. I look around the hanger, and find some duct tape and tape Finnick up, securing him to her body.

"Thank you Katniss." She says, and I smile lightly. I get my parachute on and Peeta helps me tighten it.

"I love you." He says to me, and I tell him I love him back. All 4 of us stand in a huddle clutching each other when Finnick comes busting through the door.

"GO!" he screams, pushing a button on the wall. The floor opens at our feet and we free fall, floating apart. I fall backwards with my back to the ground and I can see Finnick jump after us, District Z soldiers closing in on him. I can just make out Snow's Son before I turn in the air. Finnick doesn't have a parachute on.

Bullets wiz past me as the soldiers begin shooting at us, and I look over at Peeta and watch a bullet enter his arm. Blood flows behind him in its own jet trail, and I close my eyes. I hear Haymich cry out in pain ahead of me, and his blood pools in the air as I pass through it, splattering it to my shirt.

"Pull!" I hear Finnick yell, and one by one we deploy our parachutes.

I hit the ground with a painful thud, and I roll on the ground to regain my breath.

"Katniss!" I hear Peeta yell and I force myself up on my elbows. I can see Peeta over Haymich, unconscious. I crawl over to them, and rip Haymich's shirt from his body. I order Peeta to get his parachute off and he does, and I try to assess his wounds. He has only one bullet hole, and a few grazes. The bullet went through his abdomen and straight into his back, and I prayed it was far enough over not to hit anything vital.

"I need to get him somewhere else, Finnick do you know where we are?" I asked him. He was holding little Finnick in his arms. His suit must have had a parachute in it.

"We were over District 2 last time I checked." He said handing the baby back to Annie. He helped Peeta pick up Haymich, but Peeta took the full weight of him.

I scanned the area, large quarries that I assumed they mined the bricks from. We blended in the large terrain, and we pressed on, trying to find the city. The trees here were sparse, and I remembered that the closer we got the city the more the trees thinned. The Victory Tour was good for something. I followed a line of orange groves that had been left to bloom on their own and we finally could see top of the justice building.

"Wait here Peeta, I'm going to find Gale." I told him. He gave me a pleading look but nodded. I made my way to the city center and began my long search for Gale. People stared at me, and I remembered I had Haymich's blood on my shirt. I pulled off my jacket and tucked it under my arm, the autumn air chilling me. I didn't know where to start looking for Gale, and here everything seemed so normal. People bustled around grabbing produce like they had before, and I wondered if they had taken over District 2 at all. A few people smiled at me in recognition, and I smiled lightly back, sure that this was going to come back and haunt me. There was no way Snow's son wasn't going to find us here, but my priority was not my own safety but Haymich's. After hours of stalking around trying not to call attention to myself, I rounded a corner into a residential area and a hand jutted out of one of the house and grasped me.

"Katniss!" Gale cried as he pulled me into a hug. "I tried to call you but the lines went dead after Crone disrupted the broadcast." He said checking me for a wound. He kisses me so abruptly that I almost missed it.

"I'm fine Gale, but Haymich isn't. He's been shot, please help me." I plead, and Gale grabs his gun walks me onto the street. We reach the others in good time. But I can tell Haymich is getting worse.

"Finnick?" he asks as Finnick comes into view. Finnick gives him a small smile and they embrace each other. They have been picking at oranges while they waiting for me, and I pulled a few from the trees and shoved them in my bag.

"I still fucking hate you." He says to Peeta but he just shrugs.

"And I still kicked you ass, so I don't mind." He says hoisting Haymich's limp body back over his shoulders. Even after everything I can tell Gale is impressed, but decided not to say anything. I rolled my eyes at the two of them; I was naive to think their rivalry would end.

We move as quickly as we can, careful not to call attention to ourselves as we make our way back to Gale's house. He takes us through the back of the neighborhood and quietly ushers us in the back door into the kitchen.

Peeta lays Haymich on Gale's kitchen table. A young woman comes from the back of the house and stares at us. Gale runs to her and says something to her, and she runs back where she came.

"Who is that?" I ask, pouring clean water onto Haymich's wound. Gale fetches me a first aid kit and I open it.

"My mate Clyrissa." He says to me, like it's something normal. I eye him, not exactly feeling hurt because he's so easily moved on, but because he was so alright with everything that's happening.

"I have formula if you need to feed the baby." He says to Finnick. He nods and I watch Gale disappear into a room in the back of the house. I wonder for a moment why Gale has formula, but I decide to focus on Haymich who is dying in front of me, and push everyone else out of my mind.

Hours later I have extracted the bullet from the muscle in Haymich's back and wrapped him up. It's about all I can do, and we all gather around the family room of Gale's house. Clyrissa finally emerges and I get a good look at her. She looks a lot like Fox face, her eyes huge in her head as she gazes at me. I nod at her, but I don't care to make new friends. It just means more people for them to take from me.

"We were overrun 2 weeks ago. " Gale finally says. I look over at him as he makes a flicking motion with his fingers and Clyrissa disappears into the kitchen. She returns shortly with tea. I don't remember the last time I ate or drank, so I take the cup even though I don't like the way Gale beckoned her.

"They came in and paired us up, and we were forced to… procreate then. There was no waiting. I guess our District was kind of a beta test for their plans." He said taking a sip of his tea. Peeta was watching him intently; his eyes focused on him like a hawk.

"Once they realized not everyone is able to get pregnant on the same day they began regulating when and even how someone was inseminated. By the time I figured out what was going on I tried to call you, but I guess it was too late." He says looking at me. I can see the look in his eyes, he's saying it was too late for us. He must have known I picked up the phone and hung up on him. No amount of saving me from this was going to change my mind about being with him.

"Crone was never shown until the other day, and that's when I realized it was Finnick. I looked through some important documents at work and saw they were high jacking his mind and using him as a spokesperson, and I knew you all would go after him." He said setting down his tea. Finnick Jr. began to cry a little in his sleep and Annie bounced and shushed him.

"Gale how are you okay with this?" I ask disgusted.

"It's just sex Katniss. It doesn't mean anything to anyone. In the end who cares who leads us and what happens to us. I've just become tired. If I can't be with you I don't give a shit what happens to me." He says to me. I can see Peeta balling up his fists across the room. I look over at Clyrissa who is standing behind me and give her a sad smile.

"Don't look at her! She doesn't care either!" he yells at me. I can't help but jump at the sound of his voice.

"What do we do?" Annie chimes in, and I'm grateful.

"His name is Artimis. He is the product of an illegitimate relationship Snow had 30 years ago. When the tribute he knocked up gave birth he sent the baby away to live in the lands north of the Capitol to keep his indiscretions from it getting out. When Artimis became of age, he became the lead peacekeeper in the Capitol second to his Father, but nobody knew that they were related. When we got attacked in the tunnels, he led the charge against us. He saved me personally from those mutts." Finnick says, and I can tell he is having trouble distinguishing the truth verses the reality they implanted into him.

"He is not your friend Finnick." I said abruptly, and he nods his head.

"I know Katniss." He said looking away from me.

"We can't just let this happen. Haymich was paired with a 13 year old girl. I was pared with Finnick! This isn't going to happen to me, and you shouldn't let it happen to you." I said, and I got up and decided even with Haymich unconscious he was better company.

I held Haymich's hand as I drowned out the sound of their arguing. Peeta's voice made a smile play on my lips. He's defending me.

"Gale if you were in my shoes, you'd preserve anything you had with Katniss. We need to hit this head on." He says. Gale mumbles something I can't hear and I don't care too. I hear Finnick weight in, but I can't understand his words.

"Katniss." I hear Gale call, and I shoot my head up and walk back into the room.

"Let's just run away together." He says. I am reminded of the morning before I was reaped.

"All of us," he adds sensing the tension filling the room. I think about it for a second and shake my head a little.

"Where Gale? There isn't anywhere to go." I tell him. I can see Peeta exhale.

"Let's make a plan and talk about it tomorrow, everyone has had a long day." Gale says finally.

I hunker down in the kitchen next to Haymich, and I can feel Gale's icy stare on me as Peeta lingers. He must know Peeta sleeps with me by now, but he stands guard like an overbearing brother.

"You sleep in the other room." Gale instructs. I can see rage filling in Peeta's body, which I know is a rare thing to see.

"I am a grown ass woman and I can sleep with whoever I like." I say to him. Gale whips around to look at me, shock on his face.

"Not in my house Katniss. There is no way I'm letting him fuck you in my home." He says looking back at Peeta. I roll my eyes and lay down, knowing I could never convince him to let me sleep with Peeta, even if it was innocent. I think about telling him that I'm still a virgin, but I don't think that will change his mind.

"Gale I don't fuck her." Peeta says. I look over at him, perplexed by his tone.

"We make slow, sensual, and passionate love; the kind where she can't breathe anything but my name on her lips." Peeta says. Gale punches him, but Peeta just cackles. Finnick runs in, his brows furrowed.

"What's going on in here?" He asks as Peeta controls his laughter. I'm on my feet now separating them. I give Peeta a stern look and he quiets down.

"Gale is still having trouble with my choice of partner." I explain to Finnick who nods in understanding. Finnick grabs Gale around the shoulders and walks him to his bedroom. I turn to Peeta who has a small cut on his lip and can't help but chuckle.

"I should have made love to you when I had the chance…" He says to me. I smile a little, wishing the exact thing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hokay People. You've been warned. This chapter might be too sexy for some of you. Should your heart rate go too high please consult your physician. **

**Love you Allieterites!**

**Allie,**

* * *

We settle into our makeshift bed next to Haymich in the kitchen. I lay awake thinking about what we're going to do, but I can't think of anything. I was never the mastermind behind the war, and now I find myself being the only one with enough courage to stop this one. The sound of Haymich's breathing is shallow, and for the first time I'm worried about losing him. The whole house is silent, and I wonder for a moment what Gale is doing. I can only assume he is lying awake in his room worrying about Peeta and me. I feel horrible that I've hurt him, but I'm just as hurt. He was gone, having sex that "didn't mean anything" while I was home. How did he possibly think I would respond to that favorably?

"Are you awake?" I hear Peeta whisper behind me. I nod my head and I hear him sigh.

"Can't sleep?" I ask him and I feel him nod back. I roll over to face him and look into his brilliant eyes. He wipes the hair from my face and looks down at me, and plants a small kiss on my lips.

"I hate being so… caring." He says to me. I give a confused look.

"I gave up being with you the first time because it was wrong, and here I am, telling myself I can't have you tonight because we are in Gale's home." He says to me. I notice his body reacting to me as I snuggle in closer to him.

"Gale's home… which he shares with his mate." I correct him and he gives me a small smile.

"You and I both know he still loves you, and anything he does with Clyrissa is just to get by." He says kissing me on my nose.

"Why do you feel so loyal to him? I don't even feel that way anymore." I say to him, shocked by my own words. I really was done with Gale. Maybe I was hurt he never came home, that he chose this life instead of the one we shared together.

"He saved you; kept you alive after your father died. I owe him everything Katniss." He says to me. I can't help but thank Gale for all of his years of helping me while we were starving, but I couldn't help but think I would have died anyway had Peeta not thrown me his bread. In the end both of them had their turn saving my life.

"His taking care of me is not enough to deprive yourself of what you want." I say to him, my insides burning for him to touch me and ignite a fire that can only be put out but his love for me. His eyes darted from side to side as he scanned me, looking for an answer to his inner conflict. He presses his lips to mine, his desperation evident as he slides his tongue past my lips. He positions himself over me, kissing my chin and down my neck, and I can't help but breathe loudly into his shoulder. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside, and I can see his arm where the bullet hole grazed him. I was so pre occupied with Haymich I'd forgotten he has been wounded also. I throw my hand back and grab a roll of bandage that had fallen to the floor and quickly wrap him up as he watches me. I finish, trailing my fingertips over his bicep and I kiss his wound. I can hear his breath catch as I lightly kiss up his arm and across his collarbone. I steady myself on my elbows and nip at his neck, and he presses his erection into my thigh as a gasp escapes his lips. He tries to bend his legs on either side of me, but begins to feel frustrated as his prosthetic leg gives him trouble. I help him pull down his pants and kick them off of his feet as he stares down at me. I pull of my shirt quickly and he begins to unlatch my bra. I kiss his ear as he pulls it off of me, and I watch him as he thoughtfully takes off my jeans and panties. His hands run up my thigh, catching my breath in my lungs when his fingers caress me. He gently rubs me between my thighs, my body bending backwards at his touch. He watches me, every move my hips make, and every move of my lips. I tug at his waistband and he does away with his boxer briefs.

We stare at each other like we're both seeing the world for the first time. Every contour of his body excites me as I look up at him. As if he can't take the suspense any longer he pressed his lips to mine and I can feel him pressing into me. I wince in pain, my body not use to a man inside of it. He stops abruptly, his face full of concern but I nod for him to continue. He presses into me more, and pain floods my senses as his width engulfs me. I can't help but let out a small yelp, and I wish I had been able to control it.

"Katniss I can't," He says sitting back and letting his legs cross in front of him. His prosthetic limb doesn't cross well so he holds it to him with his hands. I can't help but notice blood on the tip of him, and I realize it's mine. I get onto my knees and crawl over to him, praying that his need for me greater than his fear of hurting me. I kiss him forcefully, wrapping my arms and then my legs around him. His length lies between us, my body's wetness coating him as we kiss. I move my hips in a circular motion against him, causing him to break away from my mouth and suck in air. He moans into my neck as I move against him, sending sparks throughout my body.

"Make love to me Peeta." I beg him, and he wraps his arms around me and lifts me onto him.

It's agonizingly slow as he inches himself inside me, carefully watching my face for any hints of pain. I can't help but cry out a little, but the sound is different, a pleasurable sound that only seems to fuel him. He kisses me lightly once he buries himself inside me, and slowly he lifts me off of him and back down.

The sensation that runs through me is the most intense feeling I've ever felt. I have to slam my lips into his shoulder to keep myself from screaming out in this silent house. I'm already sure that our breathing has become extremely loud but I begin not to care as Peeta creates a rhythm. I can't help but wonder how he learned this, there was no way he thought if this on his own. Maybe it wasn't the movement of him in and out of me, maybe it was our connection, our undying love for each other. He drilled his nails into my back as we rocked together, his breath halted every few moments by a moan that escapes his lips. I bite a little into his neck as I fight off the sounds that are coming up from inside me, but the sound of him moan as my teeth graze him doesn't help. He kisses down my chest, and I can't help but let out a cry of pleasure when his tongue finds my breast. He bites down a little as a warning to me, and I stifle my sounds once again, biting my lip to distract myself.

My body begins to shake uncontrollably, and I'm not sure if I should be alarmed or not. I throw my head back and I lose myself as my body lets go of 18 years of anguish. I couldn't believe I hadn't take advantage of this sooner. I am rigid against him, and he picks up the pace again, forcing my body over the edge a second time before he comes inside of me.

We hold each other, our bodies attached together as we regain our breath. We are welded together I think to myself. He kisses me all over, but I can't even remember my own name let alone where to kiss him. He lays me down gently on our makeshift bed and I remember where I am. He pulls out of me and I wince in pain as the numbing effect of the endorphins ware off. He grabs a kitchen town from the oven and cleans himself and proceeds to clean me.

It's so intimate how he tends to me, caressing me and making sure I'm not too badly injured. I tell him I'm fine but he still looks concerned. He helps me get dressed and then dresses himself. He lies down next to me, holding me close to his body. I'm seconds from falling asleep with a voice startles me.

"That a-boy." I hear Haymich say, and I'm afraid I'm going to die from shear embarrassment. Peeta laughs into my neck, and I can't help but laugh as well. What a horrible end to my first time. I crawl to my feet and can see Haymich rousing from the kitchen table that sits above us. He gives me a small wink and I hide my face in my hands.

"I didn't see anything Katniss, don't you go combusting on us." He says swinging his feet around to put them on the ground. Peeta gets up and helps him walk to the couch in the living room.

"How are you feeling?" I manage to ask.

"Great Sweetheart thanks to your sewing skills. I could use a few drinks, but I'm not sure you're going to do that for me." He says. I run into the kitchen to find him some alcohol but had no luck.

"I'm sorry we…" Peeta begins to say, but we both erupt into laughter.

"In a world like this Son, you have to take it where you can get it. It makes me so happy to see you two in love, you all are like my kids." He says shifting in his seat. He gives us a devious smile.

"Good thing you're not, or that would have been illegal." He says, and I give him a playful punch.

Gale comes from the hallway and is halted when he sees us awake.

"I'm sorry I was just getting some water." He says, his face a little flushed. I couldn't help but give him a inquisitive look, as I notice the sweat that's formed on his forehead. He wipes the sweat way with the back his hand and gives Peeta a small eye brow raise. Peeta just smiled, a grin that could stop the hearts of any woman who sees it. Was it always going to be a measuring contest between the two of them? I know Peeta wanted to tell him what we'd just done, but he refrains, watching Gale walk into the kitchen.

"Damn this is awkward." Haymich says under his breath, and we sit down to inform him what has happened since he passed out. He sighs after we finish, and Gale comes out of the kitchen and sits with us. His shirt is unbuttoned, and I can see a few love bites on his chest, which he was intentionally showing me. I smile over at Peeta who is smiling too, amused by his tact.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask him, ripping my eyes from the hickey on Gale's chest. Haymich rubs his forehead with his hand.

"Die I guess. I'm getting pretty tired of fighting this off Katniss. There is always going to be some asshole trying to rule the world, and I'm getting too old to care." He says, and I can't help but feel ashamed for asking him to fight again. I put my face in my hands, realizing I'm exhausted.

"Darling let's go to bed, we can figure this out in the morning." Peeta says to me and I nod. Gale shakes his head roughly but doesn't say anything and waltzes off to his bedroom. I get Haymich on the couch and tucked in before cuddling up to Peeta and falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

I wake up cold in the morning, and I'm startled when I realize my clothes are gone. I curl myself up in the bedding and look around, and I can't see Peeta anywhere. I sit in the kitchen, the comforter around me like a cocoon, waiting for someone to show up. Peeta walks in a few moments later and laughs a little at me.

"I washed your clothes, they're in the dryer now." He says to me.

"Huh?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, in District 2 they have this machine that washes and dries your clothes. In less than an hour, pretty cool huh?" He says, and I nod. I hear a small beep and he disappeared through the house and comes back with my clothes. I quickly get dressed as he watches me, and I can't help but feel sexy as he trails my ever move. He exhales loudly and turns to the fridge.

"Gale said there was bacon in here…" he says looking through the fridge.

"You two are talking?" I asked him. Peeta laughed a little.

"This morning he made me coffee on the porch, we talked a little." He says with a silly smile. I instantly felt worried.

"What did you talk about?" I asked him, grabbing the bacon from the refrigerator door.

"Well it was kind of funny. He apologized for being a jerk, and then proceeded to tell me he felt bad for me because you weren't the sexual type or something like that. I just nodded and grinned. Of course he felt the need to give me pointers." He says grabbing the bacon from my hands. I can't help but be floored by this revelation. Maybe Gale had finally gotten over me.

"Of course the pointers weren't for you… they were for my mate I'm paired with. He has no intention of fighting Artimis. He said he rather let things be, if he can't be with the one he loves, then nobody else should either." He says sauntering over to me. He gives me a passionate kiss, and I melt in his arms.

"One down, a 3 more to convince." I say, and he smiles a little.

"I will always fight for you Katniss." He says kissing me again. Finnick walks in and shines us a smile. He looks like himself again, despite the scars on his face.

"Good morning everyone." He says in a cheery voice. Haymich pops his head up from the couch. I can tell he's hurting when he gets up holding his side. Gale walks in quietly and grabs something from the counter and hands it to Clyrissa. I can see in her hands she has a bottle of pills, and I can read the word Prenatal on it. She narrows her eyes at me and I force myself to look away.

The assault that comes upon us happens in seconds, but I see it in slow motion. It's amazing how the human brain processed information, as if the moments that happen in my life are so outrageous not even my mind can process what's going on.

Haymich is grabbed first by District Z soldiers as he is closest to the door, and I watch in horror as 3 enter the house through the front door. Haymich breaks free from one soldier only to be grabbed by another. They swarm Finnick and bind him, holding a small gun to his side and pulling the trigger. I expect a gunshot but a bolt of lightning comes out of the end, electrocuting him. He falls to the ground convulsion and I scream, watching him die again. Haymich breaks free again, breaking a soldier's nose before they electrocute him, and he falls to the floor limp and lifeless. They grab me as I reach for Peeta, who has been captured by a soldier who came in silently through the back door. Our hands meet, I can hear myself scream his name but our hands are ripped apart as they electrocute him. I stop fighting; willing them to light me up too, but the sting never comes. I look into Gale's petrified eyes as they swarm passed him.

"How could you…" I say breathlessly.

"I didn't Katniss! I don't know what's happening!" He yells to me, and I can see a devilish grin play on Clyrissa's lips. Gale follows my gaze and looks upon his mate. He places his hands on her face, and she leans in for a kiss, but in one swift motion he breaks her neck, her body falling limp to the ground.

"Katniss, I'm so glad I found you." I hear from behind me, and I see Artimis walking through the front door. He gingerly takes small steps around my dead family and stares at me.

"Come with me Darling, we have an empire to run." He says, and the soldier grabbing me pulls me out of the house. I hear Gale calling my name, but the sound of his voice is muffled as they begin beating him. Artimis smiles and holds his hand out to me as he opens the door to his car. The gesture is ridiculous as they shove me into the car head first, taking a moment to zip tie my hands. The soldier lifts me back up into a sitting position and Artimis files in next to me.

"That was an eventful morning." He sighs as he adjusts his suit in his seat. The car starts to drive and I look at the driver through the rear view mirror. Artimis puts his hand on my leg but I don't kick it off. I close my eyes and pray, asking for my heart to stop.

"Katniss I'm not going to hurt you. Maybe you'll even enjoy being with me. I decided last time we spoke that I could have whatever I want, and in the end I choose you. Our family will have dark hair, a sign of royalty. Everyone will know our children by their beautiful grey eyes." He says excitedly. I look over at him, unable to really fathom his words.

"You just killed everyone I've ever loved." I say to him in monotone. I've never felt so emotionally numb in my life.

"Now now Kat." He says to me. I sit next to him silent, unable to form words. I think about Peeta and how his eyes looked as they electrocuted him. They were bluer than I've ever seen them, like crashing waves after a storm. I place my head up against the car window and being to break down, blue the only color my eyes can process. I slam my head into the window, hoping to kill myself.

"Katniss what are you doing?" Artimis asks me concerned, but I slam my head into the glass again, and I can feel blood trickling down my face. I scream, my heart breaking into a million pieces as I let go of Peeta, knowing there will be nothing else in life but to die. I slam my head once more, breaking the glass as it shatters across my face.

"Pull over!" I hear Artimis scream and the car comes to a screeching halt. Artimis pulls me away from the window, my body shaking as tears mix with blood down my face. His expression is of concern, and he slowly pulls shards of glass from my forehead and temple. He's gentle, as I sob openly, my stomach trying to throw up its emptiness. Artimis shushes me as he pulls out his handkerchief and dabs my forehead.

"Please Katniss, I know you are grieving. Please don't worry about your friends; they are in a better place." He says to me. I push him away, how dare he mention my loved ones. I grab a shard of glass in my hand and slit the opposite wrist and wait for death to take me. I being to feel cold and Artimis is screaming next to me, and the driver appears at my door. I tell them both goodbye before I let the light take me.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

I wake up. My head is killing me, and I'm acutely aware that I just woke up. I look around the room, and I'm in a beautiful bed, with luxurious bedding and 4 posters. White linen lines the top giving it a royal look to it. To my right there are hospital machines, an IV catheter in my arm and an EKG hooked up to my chest. I being to panic and the EKG beeps wildly and Artimis comes running in.

"Settle down, you're safe." He says, coming to sit at my bedside. He was always so kind, I wasn't sure why he couldn't see how much I hated him. He was in a nice suit like always, and I couldn't help but notice he was handsome with his dark features. His hair was slicked back like Peeta's was on reaping day. I want to cry but I'm too weak to produce tears.

"You gave us quite a start; you cut yourself on the glass." He says to me. I look at my wrist and see I've been bandaged up. Was he dense? I tried to kill myself, and obviously failed. I looked around the room for something to try again, but nothing seemed to be lethal.

"Katniss I want to apologize again for what happened to your friends. But their bodies are here and they are being taken care of." He says to me. Tears prick my eyes.

"What do you want with me?" I ask harshly. He looks at me as if he's shocked.

"I want to love you of course, make you my Queen." He says to me, and I can't control my anger.

"Love me? Artimis you killed the only man I've ever loved. You murdered him in front of me, why do you think I would ever want to be with you?" I ask him, my voice horse. Maybe if I upset him he will kill me himself. He gives me a sad frown as if he hadn't thought about it in that way. Was he not understanding me? He was so proper and child like I wondered if he had the mental capacity to understand my words.

"Katniss I never meant to hurt you, I just want us to be together and raise a family. One day you will learn to love me." He says running his hand up my leg. He didn't get it. I wondered if he had grasp on reality. Maybe where Snow sent him he didn't have much socialization, if he had any socialization at all. I wondered if he'd read fairytales at a kid, because I felt like I was stuck in a Grimm nightmare. I waited for him to tell me he'd slayed a dragon. He gets up and walks to the right side of the bed and unhooks my catheter.

"Come, let's go for a walk." He says to me, holding his hand out. I climb out of bed slowly; maybe I can find an escape on our little jaunt. I don't know how long it's been since I've passed out, but by the looks of his changed clothing I assume it's been at least a day. I take his hand and we walk out of the room and I suddenly know where I am.

We walk down the hall of Snow's mansion and I can see it's been rebuilt. I wonder how much of it has changed and what Artimis left from the original structure. I wasn't sure much was left of it after the war, but I guess they were able to recreate its likeness. I wondered how long they've been rebuilding, and how long I could have been fighting this. We turn left down another hall, and paintings line the walls.

"Aren't these beautiful? We have a personal painter on staff, and I thought you would like these." He says to me, and I scan the walls. I recognize the people in the photos, but I can't place where I've seen them before. I walk down the corridor, faces becoming more familiar until I come across a face I know. Mags from District 4. I walk a little further down and see Haymich's face. I light touch the canvas and remember him, his brute attitude and strength. I being to see other's I've encountered along the way, Betee and Wiress, Chaff and Seeder, Johanna and Finnick. I run to the end of the hallway that dead ends into a door and see my face next to Peeta's. I gaze at him, his beauty immortalized in oil paint and I caress its rough surface, half expecting it to be warm like his skin. The beauty of these paintings is unfathomable, and I know that if I'm to live with Artimis I'm spending a lot of time here.

"Do you like it?" He asks me. I turn to look at him and nod a little. I had completely forgotten I had a plan to escape. Maybe I would stay a little, gain his trust before trying to escape. Why? Everyone I loved was dead; I might as well carry out my life here in luxury. Artimis walks down the hall towards me and opens the door behind me.

"I had this corridor made for you. We call it the K wing." He says allowing me to walk inside. I gaze around me, books line every surface of the walls, and in front of me is a small couch made of dark purple velvet. Behind it was a television, and to the left of the TV a small bookcase of video tapes.

"In here is every book ever written about the Victors. Some books have information on the tributes, I thought you might like to read them should you miss your friends. I also had the video tapes of each game brought here, should you choose to watch them. I know this is hard for you…" He says to me, shame caked on his face.

"I love it. Thank you." I say quietly, and his mood perks up.

"Come, I want to show you some more." He says holding out his arm for me to drape my arm around. The mansion gives me an eerie feeling, and I really feel uncomfortable roaming the halls with him. He shows me all of his favorite rooms, and even shows me the conservatory where I spoke to his father. I couldn't believe how strange it was to be back in this room again looking at the flowers, and for a split second I wonder if Artimis knows anything about what really went on regarding his father. As he rambled on I thought about President Paylor, and I wondered where she had ended up.

Artimis deposits me back into my room after showing me the rest of the mansion, and I'm forced to feel pain again. I sit on the bed, feeling its warmth but I don't feel any warmer. I'm like a dead woman walking, and I can't figure out how to stop my aching. I look across the room and see a bottle of white liquor and I grab it. I whisper an 'I love you' to my family and friends and drink up. I lie back on the bed and think of Haymich and hope that maybe I can get by just like he did.

Days go by like this where I'm roused in the evening for dinner, only to go back into my room to drink the night away. Surprisingly they keep supplying me with liquor and I keep taking it. Artimis and I have dinner every night together like an old married couple would, and he's kind enough. He offers me sleep syrup instead of liquor to help with my insomnia. He is so naïve, but I take the offer so that I don't have a hangover in the mornings anymore.

Artimis wakes me one morning and I'm groggy, but I'm not feeling too horrible considering the dose I've been taking. Every night I pray I see my Peeta, but every morning I wake up to Artimis. He holds out a long green dress to me and I touch the fabric.

"What is the occasion?" I ask him and he smiles lightly at me.

"You will see." He says helping me out of bed. He walks me to the bathroom that is attached to my room, and I can see he's already drawn a bath for me. The room smells of sweet oils, and I'm reminded of my time in Capitol pre-victor times. He turns to me and begins to undress me, but stops when he senses my hesitation.

"We are going to have to get familiar with each other very fast, better start now." He says to me, and I reluctantly let him undress me. He doesn't ogle me; he just gazes politely at my body and helps me slip into the bathtub. He pulls up a stool as I sink in, and sits in front of the tub by my head. He beings to wash my hair, a very intimate gesture and I can't help but think of Peeta. I try to imagine Peeta's hands in my hair, his rough skin caressing my scalp. I close my eyes, trying to envision him, but Artimis's voice breaks my concentration.

"Today is going to be a big day for us all Katniss." He says to me, and I turn to look at him. He looks peaceful as he washes my hair, and I can't quite figure out why he's chosen me as his Queen. I should be in District 12, mating with someone I don't know, not here being groomed for royalty. He rinses my hair and helps me out of the tub, and assists me in putting on the dress. I do look royal, and I can tell by his smile he likes it.

"I will send someone in to help you with your hair." He says kissing me lightly before leaving the room. A woman appears and braids my hair in an intricate way on the back of my head. I feel like I look silly until she places a crown in the middle of the braids. I'm being presented as a queen, and I begin to feel uneasy.

Artimis walks me out onto the balcony of the mansion and I am greeted by Panem's citizens' gasps. Now I see why he chose me as his bride, I was the Mockingjay, the face of the rebellion, and here I was marrying the man who was pressing these rules and regulations. People being to talk amongst themselves, shocked in horror at my presence. I hear someone scream "Where is Peeta?" and I slam my eyes closed. I wanted to scream to them, tell them he was dead and so was I, but I stood there emotionless.

"Citizens of Panem, In Crone's absence I will be running this great Nation with Katniss Everdeen by my side. Together we will serve and protect you, provided that you follow the laws of this new nation. We will get married privately later this evening, and I will be able to present to you our Queen." He says, and I'm reminded of another charismatic spokesperson, Peeta. Artimis beings to list the new laws of Panem, most of which had to do with breeding or the care of the children once they are born. Everyone seemed very un-phased by these laws, and I assumed it was because they had heard them all before. It wasn't until the last law that people gasped in horror.

"And finally, any child born without the correct hereditary traits will be executed. Genetic testing and algorithms have been done to distinguish the possible outcomes of offspring for each person, so it is best not to stray from your mate. This is the best thing for Panem, and we thank you." He says stepping away and grabbing my arm. Murmurs start to overtake the crowd, and I'm painfully aware at how much the people of Panem hate me.

"Peeta, Peeta, Peeta," I hear the crowd begin to chant. Their judgment rips at the very core of me, and I pull away from Artimis and run to the edge of the balcony.

"He's dead!" I exclaim and a hush falls over the crowed. I notice the camera in my face and I know this is being displayed in all of the districts.

"Do as your told, or you could lose the one you love." I say, and I hear a woman burst out into tears. Artimis grabs my arm and forcefully pulls me back into the mansion.

"You have really outdone yourself this time." He says throwing me up against a wall in the hallway. He's angry, and I've yet to see him this way.

"They hated you Artimis, you can never compete with Peeta. Now in the very least they fear you. You're never going to have their respect if they don't fear you." I explain and he loosens his grip. He runs a hand through his hair and looks at me.

"So in a way you helped me…" He says to himself, letting go of me all together.

"In a way." I comment, and he grabs me around my forearm and leads me back into my room. He pushes me in and locks the door behind him, and I can see anger and fury in his eyes. I wait for his hands to grab me by the neck but he doesn't. He kisses me, pushing me into the bed forcefully. I lay there limp, my world spinning and I try to hold onto my own mind. I saw this coming, I knew this was going to happen, but no amount of meditation could prepare me for this. Artimis ripped my dress up to my thigh and pushed it up to my waist, the fabric bunching around me. Real or not real… real or not real.

Peeta smiles at me, his brilliant smile bringing a smile onto my face. He rubs my swollen belly and kisses it lightly, and the baby kicks at his touch.

"Wow! Katniss did you feel that?" He asks me, and I nod. He kisses my belly again, and the baby kicked back. Peeta laughs, happiness oozing out of him. I was happy too. Peeta tells me he loves me over and over again, and I smile against his lips as he kisses me. I close my eyes as the kiss deepens.

I opened my eyes as Artimis gets off the bed. I quickly pull my dress down and look over at him. I almost wish that had lasted longer, so I could imagine my life with Peeta had none of this happened. Artimis kisses me and gets up, pulling his pants up from around his ankles.

"You better start praying for an Heir." He says to me, and saunters out of the room. I jump up and immediately get into the bathtub. The water hasn't heated up yet, but I don't care, I have to get him out of me. I frantically wash myself, panic causing me to cry and gasp for air. I slam my hands into the water splashing it all over the bathroom and slip my head under the surface. I try to drown myself, but my instinct forces me back above water for oxygen. I can't believe I've allowed someone near me. Peeta isn't here, I shouldn't feel guilty but I do. I should be his wife and not Artimis's.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

A month goes by, and I feel like I haven't even blinked. Artimis had us legally married on paper, but I wasn't invited to the ceremony. I'm not sure I even signed the right paperwork to make it legal. None the less he was King, so whatever he decreed would be. Worry has taken over me as I anticipate a pregnancy, and my fears are a reality when I being to throw up every morning. The slightest smells send me, and I've even asked Artimis to stop wearing his cologne. He is ecstatic to have a child on the way. I personally become numb to the idea, and so I carry the pregnancy.

I am given a regiment to do every day that includes all of my meals. Artimis is serious about having a healthy child, so he dictates everything I do. I eat what I'm given and I exercise when I'm told to. I'm not put on camera in the beginning which I'm thankful for, but once I being to show Artimis wants to parade us around as a family.

I can tell the districts are unhappy, but they aren't suffering. The thought is the only thing that keeps me from killing myself. At lease they aren't starving like they did in Snow's reign and we're not killing children but creating them. Any time I am put on TV I can feel how much the people of Panem hate me, but I don't care anymore. The only person I care about has been gone for 2 months now.

I spend most of my time in my study reading books written about Peeta, and I often get lost in there for hours while I read every word written about him. As I leave the study in the evenings I kiss his picture and walk to my room, praying I will dream of him.

The doctor confirms my pregnancy and that the baby is healthy. The size of the baby puts me at 20 weeks, and I can see Artimis tense up.

"2 weeks? It should be closer to 17 weeks…" he says. The doctor looks at the baby in the ultrasound again confirms 20 weeks.

"These things aren't concrete; the baby could be growing faster than normal." She says and gives me a small smile. I smile back, but my brain is turning on another thought.

"Looks like you've been taking care of our baby!" He says kissing me on the forehead as the doctor cleans off my belly. Artimis bids me farewell and I am free to roam the mansion by myself. I quickly run to my study and close the door behind me. I look at the calendar on the wall and count back 26 weeks. I look upon the date in awe, and I know the doctor is correct. This baby is 26 weeks along, and it isn't Artimis's.

Peeta picks at his food on their lunch break, not able to eat as he thought about Katniss. He was so close to her, but never close enough to see here or hear her voice. He was in the mansion just last night delivering paintings, but he never was left alone to roam the halls in search of her. Finnick sits down next to him and pats him on the back, his food tray in front of him. Working in the gem mines was rough work, and he wished more than anything in the world he could be with her again.

"Any more plans?" Finnick asks under his breath as he takes a bite of the slop they served them.

"Not yet." Peeta says, looking around to make sure nobody heard him. They only had a few moments to talk before others filed in around them, and Peeta only saw Haymich and Finnick at lunch. Peeta looks down at his hands, dirt and dried blood caked them. He'd been watching Katniss on TV, and he knew she was healthy and alive, and it as the only thing that has kept him sane. He saw her proclaim her love for him, thinking he was dead, and Peeta decided to keep it that way. Artimis must not have told her they had been knocked out by those electric guns. Stunned by Tasers Haymich had explained. Katniss wouldn't put herself in danger to save him if she thought he was dead. Gale sat across them and nodded towards Peeta. Peeta shook his head, he didn't have any more information.

Peeta had been contracted to paint murals and pictures for the mansion. He was so talented Artimis requested it himself. Peeta then came up with a plan to gain their trust to find a way to get Katniss out. Peeta knew she was pregnant, he has been asked to paint the mural in the baby's nursery, but he didn't blame her for doing what she needed to. He thought about the baby and having to raise it as his own after he figured out how to save her. The thought made him so ill he pushed his tray away. Gale pushed the tray back towards him, forcing him to try eating again.

Haymich sat next to Gale, huffed a little and rolled his eyes.

"Did you see the bird?" He asks Peeta, but Peeta sighs.

"No, they have it pretty caged up." He says. They've referred to Katniss as the bird since they were captured, and it's worked pretty well as a code word.

"Do they have iron bars? Or are there cats watching?" Finnick asks. Peeta smiles a little at the lingo he is using.

"Cats; about seven. They're watching all the time, not counting the Crow." He explained. Men filed in next to them and sat down, so all discussion about the bird ended. The quickly finished their meals and deposited their trays and got back to work before the soldier came to whip them.

Peeta limped to his hut in the outskirts of District 1, and of course he was forced the share with Gale. It was awkward at first, but after a few months they both got over it. He was almost inside when the siren came, and Gale greeted him outside the tent. Peeta's prosthetic constantly got stuck in the mud that surrounded their little slave village, and it was a constant ache in his leg that caused him to limp.

"Well at least we get to see her tonight." Gale says, and Peeta nods. As much as he hated the royal broadcasts, he usually got to see Katniss. The last one he saw they announced their marriage, and Peeta went on a rampage through the village that awarded him 20 lashings. They both walked to the common area in the square of their little village and stood waiting for Finnick and Haymich to join them. Haymich clasped Peeta's shoulder while Peeta tried to calm his nerves. As everyone in the village filed in, warn and tired faces gazed upon the screen in front of them.

"Citizens of Panem, We are happy to inform you that our baby is happy and healthy. Our little prince or princess is 20 weeks along, and we should be expecting or baby to arrive early June. Thank you so much for you love and kind thoughts. I speak for both of us when I say we are so excited to give you an heir of Panem." Artimis says. Peeta gazes upon her, her stomach a little more swollen then the last time he saw her. She wore a dress fit for a queen, and the crown on her head made her look holy in some ways. Peeta began counting on his fingers. He covered his mouth with his hand in shock, and Haymich grabbed him before Peeta could lose control of his emotions.

"That's my baby!" Peeta growled through his teeth. Haymich nodded, he'd done the math too. Gale looks at the both of them confused, Finnick close behind them.

"What's wrong Peet?" Gale asks.

"That's my baby!" Peeta says again, pulling away from Haymich to pace a little. Finnick's face goes white as he looks back at Katniss on the screen.

"Really Peeta?" He asks. Peeta nods forcefully.

"To the day Finnick. That baby is mine." He says. Gale sighs painfully but doesn't say anything.

"Let's just hope little Mellark takes after his mother and not after you." Haymich says, and his words cause Peeta to fall to the ground. He buries his face in his hands and screams, his anger welling inside of him. Finnick helps Peeta to his feet.

"He'll kill it and her if that kid comes out blond." Gale says as a matter of fact. Peeta begins to cry out, tension filling his body as he kicks at the dirt. The other men in the village being to watch him, but become un-interested when they see it's Peeta; they've gotten used to seeing this behavior from him. They all saunter back to their assigned huts and the 4 men are left to talk.

"I'm going to kill that man." Peeta seethes. Finnick looks at Haymich who is just as shocked. Peeta was always the most gentle of them all. He's the only one who's never really killed anyone.

"We need to get her and the baby out of there, preferably still inside." Haymich says, but Gale shakes his head.

"When mom had Posey she could hardly walk the last few weeks, Kat isn't going to be able to run." Gale says.

"I have a plan," Peeta says, and they all huddle around to hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch 12

I lay on my bed praying the baby comes out with my features. It sounds crazy to wish Peeta's genes away, but it was the only way to keep this piece of him alive. I rubbed my belly, finally falling in love with the child I carry. I think about names Peeta might want to name the child, girl or boy I knew he would be happy.

I spend my days taking naps because the baby makes me so tired. When I'm not napping I'm reading in my study or staring at the painting of Peeta. Artimis is busy regulating the districts, but he comes in to see me to tell me how good he is doing. Pregnancy has gone up almost 500%, and I smile and nod to him as he tells me of his accomplishments. My brain is occupied by daydreams of Peeta or fears of his blond locks. Artimis doesn't notice my distraction and I am thankful. To him I'm a pretty trophy, a bird stuck in a cage.

6 months go by, and my only interaction with human beings is Artimis, my doctor and the woman who prepares my food. I'm constantly followed by soldiers, but they always change so I never get to know them for any length of time. I know the cook pretty well though. She's a nicer old woman, and I enjoy spending time with her. She has nothing but nice things to say about Artie as she calls him, but I can tell she wants to tell me she feels bad for me. She tells me she remembers Peeta from my games, and she doesn't think the people are going to forget him so easily. I smile at her, knowing I could never forget him. It's been half a year since he died and I don't feel at peace with his death. He still plagues me in my waking hours and my dreams. I see him in everything I do, and as I look over at a painting on the wall all I can see is three loaves of bread in a red bowl, the same type of bread he threw me when I was a child.

"Is that painting new?" I ask her, I've never seen it before.

"Yes, Artie just brought it home, isn't it beautiful?" She asks me. I stare at the painting, getting up to get a closer look. I touch the rough canvas and feel like I know the hand that painted this.

"It is beautiful." I say, feeling like Peeta was at my fingertips. It was a sick coincidence that this exact bread would be featured here in this painting.

"Did Artimis buy any more?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Well yes he did, there is one in his study he just got. I'm sure you'll love that one when you see it." She says excitedly, and I leave to go search for it. I have been in his study once before, but I find the door to it easily. I knock lightly and wait for a reply, but it doesn't come. I open the door slowly and glance around the room and I'm floored when I see it.

It's a painting of me holding a baby, smiling . I look at the painting, and I've seen this image before, and that baby isn't mine. I pull the painting down and turn it around.

"Katniss and your future child." I read, and I could tell without a shadow of a doubt that Peeta painted this. But how? Peeta has been dead for some time. This moment was when Annie first came to stay with me, and I was holding Finnick in my arms. I thought he was just drawing the baby, but now I see he was drawing me also. He was alive, and he was sending me a message. He still loved me, and he was coming for me.

I quickly put the painting back and scurry out of his study. I run back to my room and lock the door behind me as I pace the room. What do I do? Do I sit here and wait hoping Peeta will come for me? Or do I sit here a make a plan to find him. The paintings seem to becoming more frequent, so maybe he is telling me to stay put. I have no idea what to do, so I just pace the room.

When Artimis comes to get me for dinner I've come up with a small plan. He pulls the chair out for me like he does every night and I sit down. I wait for him to be seated and we start eating.

"How was your day Darling?" I ask him sweetly. He smiles at me, he was really easy to manipulate.

"Great my dove, how was yours?" He asks putting another fork full into his mouth.

"Uneventful, but the baby has become quite the kicker." I say, and he laughs a little.

"A fighter!" He adds. I give him a sad look, and he's eating right out of my hands.

"What's wrong?" He asks me, and I give him a small shrug.

"I just miss my bow, I was such a good shot and I'm afraid I've lost my edge over the last few months. I would love to make a sport of it." I say to him. He eyes me apprehensively.

"That's a dangerous weapon for a dangerous woman." He says to me, a small smile on his face. I just shrug.

"How will I know you won't kill me the second you get the chance?" He asks me, and I shake my head.

"Darling I can kill you with a butter knife, and I've had access to those." I say, he laughs in return.

"Very good point. I guess we can get you a bow and set up some targets on the lawn. It might be good for you to get out of the house once in a while. I also arranged for your midwife to arrive here shortly to help you with the beginnings of child labor. She'll walk you through everything you need to know." He says putting more food into his mouth.

"Darling I'm a very private person, I'm not sure I need someone around me while I'm giving birth." I tell him. The last thing I want is another person near my private parts. The doctor and Artimis was more than enough company.

"But every Queen has a midwife, who else is going to deliver the baby? I thought I'd ask her to come early so you can get to know her, maybe you'll make a friend." He says taking a sip of his wine.

"I'm not comfortable with having friend's Artimis, they're often stolen from me." I say to him. He gives me a sad frown.

"You get your bow, I get the midwife." He says finally. Were we compromising like an old married couple? I agreed and we finished eating as he told me about his day. Most of the districts have complied by now, but he was still having issues with people procreating with people other than their intended mate. I drowned him out as h explained to me the repercussions of not keeping clean genetics, and my mind wondered to my own intended mate. I wondered what had happened to Annie after we were ambushed at the house. I nod to Artimis as he spoke, but he senses my distant thoughts.

"Come with me; let's spend some quality time together. I haven't been the most attentive husband." He says and leads me to the balcony that overlooks the yard. It is beautiful at night, the stars and moon lighting the sky. He points out where he wants to put the targets for my shooting and I nod to him in thanks.

"Is something bothering you my Dear?" He asks me. I want to laugh in his face; he was so oblivious to what was really going on here. We weren't a happily married couple, he was my captor.

"I've seen those paintings around the house, they are beautiful." I say to him. He smiles wide and looks out towards the yard.

"I know I've taken you from your old life, I know how I've hurt you. At first you were strategic, the Mockingjay that I needed on my side to control the districts, but I've become very fond of you and your company. I thought that if I was able to incorporate your old life into our new one you would be more happy. I commissioned Gale Hawthorne to do all the paintings in the house, even the nursery mural. " He says, and I'm in total shock. Gale? There is no way, he doesn't have an artistic bone in his body. He must think Peeta is Gale.

"He was very happy to do it, he told me he's happy for you and the baby." Artimis adds.

"Can I see him?" I ask abruptly, my voice sounding a little more harsh than I meant it too. He gives me a harsh look.

"There are people out there who would pay big money to pick you off. He may be a good friend but I don't trust him with my wife." He says forcefully. I nod as if I accept his ruling.

We walk back to my room and he gives me a small kiss at the door.

"Get some sleep for both of us; I have some things to attend to." He says and leaves me at my door. I may be reeling with this new information, but this child is making me exhausted.


	13. Chapter 13

**Howdy Allieterites! Glad you all could make it for Ch 13 of "In the Wake of Snow." I will be writing some intense chapters here in the upcoming ****chapters, so do not fret if it takes me a few more days than normal. Thanks so much guys for your favorites and reviews!**

**Allie**

* * *

Ch 13

I wake up to a loud pounding on my door, and I quickly rouse myself enough to pull my robe over me. The pounding continues and I quickly run to the door to see what is so urgent.

"I am you're new Midwife?" She says in almost a question. I gaze upon her and I can't believe my eyes.

"Johanna?" I ask and she pulls me into a big hug. I can't believe she's lived through this, I would have thought she would have been killed for not procreating like the laws demanded her to.

"The one and only, The King told me I'm to help you birth a baby? I'm telling you right now I'm not going near you when you push that thing out." She says. I can't help but laugh. Artimis must have asked her to come here for my sake, not because of her expertise on the subject. I quickly get dressed and we make our way to the courtyard. I'm hoping we can talk freely, but 3 soldiers file in behind us and I know we're not going to be able to.

We walk down the path into the garden and just small talk about things that have been going on. She tells me about her mate, a man names Jayme who she is kind of fond of. I tell her a little bit about my King. I'm not lying when I tell her he is kind, her presence is proof of that. I want to ask her so badly what's been going on and if she's heard from my loved ones. I don't dare to ask, so I give her an exasperated look and she nods.

"Well lookie here! This is amazing." She says bending down to touch a patch of moss growing between the stones of the path.

"What?" I ask confused as she strokes the plant.

"Peat Moss, we have it in District 7. It's not known to grow in the winter; it's weird to see it here so alive and healthy." She says. I look at her strangely because I know for a fact that isn't Peat moss, it's tree moss. It grows all over District 12's trees. My eyes grow wide as I realize what she is saying, Peeta is alive and healthy.

I smile widely and nod that I understand. The soldiers talk a little bit amongst themselves as we are beginning to bore them as we talk about moss. I'm wondering if they're paying attention at all, but when we stop talking they turn back towards us and watch expectantly. Artimis must have told them to watch us intently as we reconnected, he must have known I would ask about home. Maybe he knows that I'm aware they are alive. I'm beginning to wonder if I'm safe her at all.

She stands up and smiles back. She clutches her arms as the wind blows.

"Are you cold?" I ask her and she nods.

"You've got some gale force winds up here." She says. I smile again. Gale is alive and well too.

"It gets pretty cold up here. I think it's the way the house is positioned." I say to her. I feel a little silly calling the mansion a house, but it's the only hole I have now. Johanna smile and kicks at some dirt on the ground.

"Artimis was telling me that hay production was down in District 11, but I thought they grew hay in District 7?" I ask her. She smiles wide and she knows I've caught on.

"Nope, they only grow it in District 11. I hear its growing fine though." She says. Haymich is alive too, and I can't help but feel elated. The baby kicks at my stomach and it seems happy too.

"Woah look at these statues!" she runs over and points to a white alabaster statue of Poseidon, a Greek God from long ago. She places her hand on the trident he holds and raises her brows at me. Finnick is well too. I look back behind me to see the soldiers chatting up a storm.

"Annie?" I ask, but the look on Johanna's face breaks my heart.

"They can't find her…" She says quietly.

Johanna and I share as much information as we can without openly talking about the boys. Everyone is alive and Annie and the baby are missing. I can't imagine how Finnick is feeling right now, and I wish they would focus their energy towards Annie. I'm not in danger until this baby is born, but I know they must be sure Annie is dead to give up on her. But why kill her? She hasn't done anything wrong. Maybe being Finnick's wife was lethal enough. I thought about Artimis and wondered if there was a cold hard killer in there, and I can sense that he isn't the type. He didn't kill my friends.

Weeks go on without even a hint of a word from Peeta. No new paintings surface and I'm beginning to panic. Johanna tries to reassure me, but now that Artimis had been watching her every move she can't get any information from outside in to me. He has forced her to move into the mansion with me, and Johanna is beginning to feel as trapped as I have these last 9 months. Artimis must have an idea of what is going to happen, but he doesn't seem too phased or alarmed. He never seems overly alarmed though, and I wonder if he's testing me somehow. I wonder if he's placed some sort of restriction on the boys, keeping them away from me somehow. I want to get this over with, either be free or die trying.

I spend more time in my room locked up with Johanna, and luckily they choose to leave me alone. We are free to speak about whatever we like, but without any new information we just stare at each other. At one point she turns to me and asks me the question she was dying to know from the beginning.

"Do you know who the father is?" She asks, and I'm actually not insulted by the question. Her and I both know I was raped by Artimis, but neither of us are strong enough to use the word.

"Peeta's, it has to be. The timing matches up." I say, rubbing my swollen belly. Johanna smiles big and shakes her head.

"What?" I ask her, a chuckle springing out of me as I look at her.

"Peet flipped when he saw you on TV pregnant. Finn told me he started screaming 'That's my baby!' over and over again. He did the math within seconds and knew it was his. He's really happy Kat." She says swinging her leg off the side of the arm chair she sat in. I sit up in bed, straining to get my body up.

"Really? I thought he would be scared." I said to her, thinking about Peeta finding out he was a father in that way. I had always thought young men needed to be told gently.

"No he's ecstatic. He's just worried shitless we won't be able to get you out of here." She says flailing her arms. I couldn't help but share in that fear. I wasn't sure how we were going to get away, and once we did how were we going to stay hidden. I wish I could actually have a life where I can live in District 12 and just be me, not constantly fighting and hiding. Johanna sighs on her chair and I sigh back, we must be thinking the same thing.

"How is Finnick?" I ask her, finally asking the question I wanted to know. Johanna sighs again and shakes her head.

"He's a mess, sure that Artimis has killed them. He told me before I came here that he was putting all his effort into Peeta so he didn't have to ever feel the way he did. Artimis wants revenge for running his strange ploy. I don't know what he was trying to do having a spokesperson like Finn." Johanna says. I can tell by her tone that she is just as distraught over Annie as I am.

"Artimis wanted Finnick because he was always a sign of beauty and perfection. He's exactly what he's trying to breed in the district, and he thought that if Finnick Odair was reborn into Crone the districts would follow his lead. Finnick was just in pawn in his games. I don't see Artimis killing anyone though, I'm sure he's got them hidden somewhere to use against us if he needs to. He's not really a murder like his father." I say, almost astonished by my words. Johanna gives me a scowl.

"Katniss, he's not a good person. Look at where you are. He isn't some humanitarian who is helping us come up with a supreme being; he is a whack job who is perverted and controlling. You need to remember what he's done to you." She says sternly, and I can't help but feel guilty. I was never compassionate to anyone, why was I feeling compassionate towards him?

Within a few weeks I'm proficient in my bow skills again. I know that if I needed to kill Artimis I would, but I wasn't sure why I didn't really want to. He was never evil to me or unkind, but then again he did kidnap me and force me to bare his child. Maybe I was losing my mind, sympathizing with my captor. All I had to do was remind myself that he was Snow's son and I was able to hate him again.

I watch Artimis closely over the next few weeks, and I know he is becoming more agitated. He's more cross with me, but I'm not sure if it's the stress of the impending baby or that something is going on with the districts.

"Art, you seem occupied," I say to him as we eat our meal. If the districts were giving him trouble, then maybe it was Peeta causing it. He looked up abruptly from his plate.

"No, just… Thinking." He says and turns back to his meal.

"Well that's what occupied means." I replied, putting food into my mouth. I was too nervous to eat but this baby wasn't letting me put down the fork

"Do you love me?" He asks me. I can't help but choke a little on my food and I'm forced to take a few gulps of water before I can respond to him.

"What?" I ask confused. I immediately kick myself, I should have just said yes.

"Katniss Snow, Do you love me?" He asks me more harshly. Katniss Snow? The sound of my name attached to his make me want to get sick. Katniss Mellark I corrected in my mind. I can feel the tension grow in the room, and now I'm sure he is capable of killing. The look in his eyes makes my hair stand on end.

"I married you didn't I?" I reply, but I can tell my answer wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"No, I forced you to marry me. Hell I forced you to have this child with me. Do you care at all for me as a person?" He asks. I find myself so lost; I thought we had an unspoken agreement never to talk about these things. I saw this marriage as a business move for him, but I guess once again my assumptions were wrong. Why was I always so confused about how men felt about me? I guess the only love I can ever accept is Peeta's.

"Do I care about your wellbeing? Yes, I do not wish for you to die, but I do not love you. I've loved one man before, and I'll never love again. It isn't your fault I don't feel love anymore." I say to him, and I watch his face turn from angry to hurt. I wanted to tell him I knew Peeta was alive and at my fingertips, but I didn't want to ruin it if he didn't know. I would keep him thinking I thought my family was dead.

"Peeta Mellark?" He asks me and I nod back.

"I'm no longer hungry. I should have courted you Katniss. I wanted you so I took it, and in the end I don't have you, not really. I wanted you to love me and all I'm doing is making an ass of myself." He says, and I watch him as he throws his napkin onto his plate.

I'm not sure what any of this means, maybe he will let me leave. I'm so confused by the whole conversation that I just stare at him.

"Here, let's try this. From now on, try to look at me as something other than your roommate. Maybe you can learn to have feelings for me." He says leaning back in his seat.

"Alright I will try. I don't see you very often." I comment, but I instantly regret bring it to his attention. He frowns a little but nods.

"Come I have a surprise for you." He says taking my hand and helping me up. I allow him to help me because I actually need his help to get out of the chair. He walks me to room and opens the door for me. My mouth falls open and I can't help but gasp.


	14. Chapter 14

Finnick and Peeta hobble out of the mines after a long day. Finnick pats Peeta on the back before leaving to head towards the tent he shares with a man named Ken. Peeta finally makes it to the door of his and finds Gale inside.

"Tomorrow is the big day Gale!" Gale says, and Peeta chuckles a little. Everyone has been mistaken since they got there, everyone thinks Peeta is Gale Hawthorne and vice versa. In the end it's worked to their advantage, as Gale Hawthorne has gained access to the mansion with his paintings. Peeta will be painting the babies room tomorrow, and that's when they will save Katniss and kill Snow.

"I'm nervous, She's so far along now, I'm not sure if we're going to be able to move quickly." Peeta says and he pulls off his prosthetic limb and throws it to the floor. Gale looks at with a strange expression, it was still weird seeing Peeta without a leg.

"Finn, Haymich and I will take care of it. You grab the girl and I'll kill that smarmy King of ours. It's the least you can give me since you stole my woman." Gale says lying down on his cot. Peeta almost thinks he is joking, but there is a hint of complete seriousness in his voice. They both chuckle, for once seeming a little like friends.

"Why do you think he thinks I'm you? I mean, he must have seen the Hunger Games you guys won, How could he miss it?" Gale asks. Peeta just shakes his head.

"I'm not sure, I guess when Cynthia turned us in she must have told him you and her had a thing. It seemed she was a little jealous." Peeta replies.

"I mean I told Cynthia how I felt about Katniss, but she never seemed jealous to me. You're probably right, she must have turned us in and told Snow we were together. He must have assumed." Gale says. Peeta begins to feel a small pang of jealousy in his stomach and changes the subject.

"Want to take our liberty? I mean, District 1 isn't the most exciting, but at least we'll get out. I think Finn and Haymich are going to that pub." Peeta says finally. Gale shrugs.

"Might as well, we could all be dead tomorrow." He says hopping off his cot and sliding his shoes on.

"I've been saying that for the last 2 years…" Peeta mumbles to himself and latches his prosthetic back onto his leg.

* * *

I gaze upon a face I haven't seen in way too long. My mother stands before me, a smile on her face as she grasps me into a strained hug. It's so nice to see her, and I thank Artimis as I sniffle into her golden hair. Artimis smiles and leaves us, and I stand in the middle of my room clutching onto her.

"We haven't much time, we need to act quickly." She says into my ear, and I pull back to look into her determined face. It was almost as if she was a different person. I give her a confused look.

"I've been in contact with Haymich, and in order to save you we need to get that baby out. Peeta doesn't know we've planned this, but for your sake and the babies we need to get it out now. You can't escape in this condition." She says holding my hands in hers. I'm instantly floored; I can't have the baby, not yet. If it comes out looking blonde and blued eyed they'd kill it for sure, and I can't risk that. Just as I begin to shake my head she squeezes my hand hard.

"Be brave, you can do this. Pretend to be in pain." She says to me, and she begins to scream Artimis, name. He comes rushing into room, his eyes wide as he looked upon me. I clutched my stomach and groaned in pain.

My mother tells him I need to be taken to the doctor as labor pains have started, but he just stares at me as panic falls over his face. He wasn't ready for this either it seems. Mom yells out down the hall for one of the soldiers to grab the doctor and I pretend to cry in agony. Artimis is at my side, helping me breathe through it, but his presence is only making me feel more anxious. This wasn't his moment to bask in, this was Peeta's.

My doctor rushes in, winks at my mother and comes towards me. She takes my hand without a word and walked me out of the room and onto the elevator. When we're alone she turns to me.

"We're going to break you water and get things started. If all else fails we'll do a C section, but I don't really want to do that, you'll be worse off than you are now." She says stoically

"Will having this baby early harm it?" I ask winded. She gives me a serious look.

"I can't tell you for sure anything. You're only a few weeks off, she should be fine." She says.

"She?" I ask, and she nods politely. I'm having a baby girl.

She pulls me into the medical room I've always been in, and I'm instantly stressed out again when Artimis comes into view.

"We need to give her some space, I will call you in when we get her stable." The doctor says and Artimis nods. My mother pushes past him and into the room, closing the door behind us.

Before I can protest I've been stripped of my lavish gown and I have a paper thin gown on. They help me onto the table and gently place my feet in the stirrups. I'm a little embarrassed to have my mother so close to my intimate body parts but she seems un-phased as she helps the doctor prep. Before I know it, I'm screaming in pain as they break my water, and the labor pains being full force.

As I regain my breath the doctor places my IV catheter and injects a syringe full of something into my vein.

"This will help with the pain and hopefully assist in getting this going. The baby is in a good placement, so we shouldn't have to do a C section." She says giving my mother a caring nod. They must know each other. The doctor calls Artimis in and he slowly enters; his face white as a ghost.

"I'm so glad you were able to come tonight Mrs. Everdeen, had you come tomorrow as planned you would have missed this." He says politely, but I can tell he is sweating bullets. My mother nods with a smile, but I can tell she hates him with a fiery passion. Pain rocks my body and I wince, and Artimis comes to my side.

I instinctively push him away, and luckily he just assumes I'm in too much pain to know what I'm doing. I honestly can't stand his presence as Peeta's child tries comes out of my body, it just doesn't seem right. I need Peeta with me here, and I don't even know where he is.

Johanna comes in the room as my contraction finishes and she looks as white as Artimis does. I smile a little at her and she nods. She must have been able to contact the others while everyone was preoccupied with the baby. I wanted to ask her so badly what the plan was, but pain shooting through me stopped my thoughts in their tracks. I almost scream Peeta's name as if he's right outside the door in the hall waiting for me. Luckily I groan and his name doesn't escape my lips. I have 4 people looking down at me but I feel so alone.

After about two hours the doctor decided to shoot pain medicine in my back. I don't really care at this point what they do to me; I just want my baby girl out of my body as soon as possible. I want to run and find Peeta. Once the pain subsides I instantly feel better and I'm able to sleep a little, Artimis clutching my hand at my bed side.

As I look over at him I have an undying urge to slit his throat. The thought scares me and I force myself to look at my mother at the end of the bed. I can't believe I just thought that about him, but now that I know I might actually be free of him I can't stand him. He's stolen so many precious moments from Peeta, not to mention stealing me. My eyes well up with tears but nobody notices, they seem to be un-phased by my crying.

The contractions become more frequent and the doctor runs back in as I cry in pain. She positions herself between my legs and begins asking me to push. I want to kick her in face as she yells at me, but I refrain and begin the painful process of having my baby. I watch the Doctor's face as she watches mine, and she gives me a small wink before she tells me the baby's head is out. She makes slow work of getting the baby free of me and I'm able to relax a little. Her face turns to alarm and she turns to Artimis.

"Sir please leave the room, I don't want you panicking, the baby isn't breathing." She says. Artimis runs a white knuckled hand through his silky dark hair and his eyes glass over. Johanna and my mother push him out the door and lock it behind them.

My mother cleans my baby as Johanna watches in amazement. The doctor finishes with me but I hardly notice her as I watch the two women smile over my baby. Finally my mother brings her to me and places her in my arms.

"She is beautiful Katniss." My mother says with tears in her eyes. My eyes are leaking too as I look down at this wonderful creation. She has light grey eyes and small tufts of white-blonde hair on her head, and my mother quickly puts a small hat on her to hide her blonde fuzz. I can't help but cry and I look down at her, a tiny piece of the love I share with Peeta. I just wish Peeta could see her right now. I close my eyes and imagine him kissing my forehead.

I'm exhausted, but I still fight the doctor when she tries to take my baby.

"Katniss I need to get the baby to the incubator so Artimis doesn't ask to see her. She will be fine, Haymich will grab her tomorrow." She says to me prying her from my hands. I whine but I agree, it's the best thing for my daughter. Before I know it they've wheeled me into my bedroom. It's decked out with two more beds for my mother and Johanna to sleep on, and I quickly drift to sleep.

* * *

Peeta paces in the hut as dawn creeps under the leather flaps. Gale stirs in his bed as a beam of light hits his face and slowly opened his eyes.

"You didn't sleep?" Gale asks, and Peeta shakes his head. Gale groans, probably because of the hangover he obtained from last night's pub adventure and he sits up in bed.

"Are you ready for this?" Peeta asks looking over at him. Gale nods.

"You know the one thing I hate about you Peet?" Gale asks. Peeta looks over at him perplexed.

"I can't even hate you. I can't even justify my jealousy by saying I'm a better choice than you. I wish I had changed her mind all those years ago and we'd be running away together and there would have never been any 'star crossed lovers.' I guess what I'm trying to say is yes I'm ready to go save the woman I love so she can live happily ever after with you." Gale says. Peeta stopped dead in his tracks. He didn't know what to say.

"I think we might be friends now." Peeta says with a large grin. Gale smiles back and gets up from his cot and punches Peeta in the arm.

"Don't push it dude." He says as they both exit the tent.

They meet up with Haymich and Finnick and silently nod to each other. They walk together to the spot where the royal vehicle is set to pick Peeta up and hide in the bushes surrounded the area. Peeta stands out in the open nervously, waiting for the car to arrive.

Artimis wanted Peeta away from the others so that people didn't get wind of a commoner doing the painting in the mansion. Of course Peeta didn't mind, as it gave them a perfect chance to ambush the car and gain access into the mansion.

The car pulls up silently and comes to a stop. The driver and one soldier exit the car to greet him as Finnick, Haymich and Gale attack them. It wasn't long before both men were knocked out cold and disrobed. Gale and Haymich put on their District Z uniforms and got in the car as Finnick drove.

They drove to the mansion with little trouble although they got lost a time or two. Peeta was feeling increasingly agitated but tried not to show it as Gale sat in the back with him. The plan was to get in, capture Snow's son, grab Katniss and run, with Finnick driving the getaway car. Finnick was the only one who had any experience driving one of these fancy vehicles. While Haymich, Gale and Peeta distracted the soldiers inside, Finnick would pop the tires of all the cars in the garage before they made their escape, that way they wouldn't be easily followed. Hey would hide out in the woods forever if they had to.

They pulled up and exited the car quickly as Finnick sped off around the mansion to the garage. Gale and Haymich don their helmets, pulling down the sun visor to cover their eyes. They escort Peeta up the steps, pushing him roughly with the muzzle of their guns and Artimis opens the door.

"Wonderful Mr. Hawthorne you are here. I'm so glad you've agreed to paint the baby's room. Change of plans, we don't need to go gender neutral anymore, She was born last night!" He says ecstatically. Peeta's hair stood up on end.

"Congratulations Sir. That is wonderful. I'm so happy for you and Katniss." He says, stifling the pain he felt just saying those words. Artimis lead him inside as Gale and Haymich sauntered behind them. Artimis talked as he showed Peeta to the nursery, mumbling about names he'd already thought of for the baby. Peeta was fuming but he just smiled and nodded, always so in control of his emotions.

"Here it is! Work your magic." He says leading Peeta into the room and closing the door behind him. Artimis turns to Gale and Haymich, his expression stern.

"Do not let him leave this room do you understand me? If he says a word to my wife kill him." He says and quickly walks off down the hall. They hear a door open and close, and Peeta emerges from the nursery.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys, the big one. Please DO NOT post spoilers on the reviews, let others discover the madness on their own, don't need you ruining it for people.**

**I've been posting a chapter every 1,000 views, so here it is!**

**Allie**

* * *

Ch 15

I wake up startled, my body aching more than I've ever felt before. I couldn't believe how horrible I felt, and I roll over onto my side and face my mother who is already awake. She's packed my things in duffle bags, and Johanna comes out of the bathroom with all of my toiletries and throws them into a bag my mother holds open for her. I almost question them but I'm startled again when the door opens and slams closed.

I gaze upon him like I'm seeing a ghost. His face is flushed and he looks nervous, but within seconds a warm smile comes onto his lips. I get up and run to him as best I can and he grabs me in his arms, his hands cradling the back of my head as he kisses me. I haven't been kissed in so long, I almost feel like I've forgotten how to do it. The embrace ends faster than it started and I can't help but whine a little when he lets me go.

"Where is the baby?" He asks looking around me.

"The Doctor took her, they took her somewhere else and told Artimis she was having trouble breathing so he didn't see that she's blonde. " I ramble on, and I run my hands through his messy blond hair. He was right here in front of me, I could hardly believe it.

"I know where she is, Haymich is going to get her so don't worry, Just get Katniss out of here." My mother says and Peeta gives her a strange look and I remember he didn't know about Haymich's plan. Now was not the time to discuss it so he helped me into my clothes and waited by the door.

The sound of gunfire makes me jump, and I can't help but worry tremendously about the baby. What if Haymich can't get to her? Peeta grabs my hand and pulls me down the hall with Johanna and my mother behind us. Shooting continues in the halls of the mansion, and I'm having trouble controlling my tears. The whole scenario is making me panic as we case down the hallway to the front entrance. Shooting is happening around us as I try to count in my mind how many soldiers they must be fighting. Johanna opens a closet and pulls out my bow and her hatchets, and she thrusts my bow into my hand.

"Kill who you need to Everdeen. Get your head on straight." She says and I nod wiping my face with the back of my hand.

We pass a few dead soldiers and Peeta picks up one of their discarded guns and slings it over his shoulder. I can't help but notice the look in his eyes, he seemed like a totally different person. The fleeting though left my mind when I saw Gale emerge in front of me.

I gasp when I see Artimis behind him with a gun to his head. Artimis presses the muzzle of the gun to his temple harshly, his eyes large and black.

"I should have killed your lover when I had the chance. I thought I was doing you a favor Katniss, I was always so kind to you, and this is how you repay me? You talk your boyfriend into hunting me down and killing me." He says in a growl. I can't help but be frightened by him, but I push Peeta behind me and step forward.

"Artimis don't do this, you aren't a murderer." I tell him, but I'm not even sure who he is.

"Katniss I told you I loved you, and here you are sending in the brigade to get me. What about our daughter? What about being Queen?" he asks me. Gale rolls his eyes. I can't help but look straight into those seam eyes, praying I can save his life and see those eyes again.

"You knew this wasn't what I wanted. I need to go home with my family, just let him go." I say to him taking a step closer. I feel Peeta's hand wrap around my wrist to hold me back.

"Do you still love Peeta?" He asks nodding towards Gale with his head. I close my eyes remembering he has them confused. I don't know which answer will save Gale's life so I stay silent.

"I see…" He says and shoots a bullet into Gale's temple.


	16. Chapter 16

**All good things must come to an end, and we're getting close. I will be doing a sequel so do not fret! Love you guys and all of your support! Message me with ideas and suggestions!**

**Allie**

* * *

Ch 16

The sight of Gale after what just happened was enough to send me soring. The scream that comes out of my body is glass shattering and Peeta holds me back as Artimis smiles lightly.

"Nobody to love here Katniss! You have nothing left." He said waving the gun in the air. Before I could pull my bow string back and kill him, Peeta entered my field of view.

I watched as Peeta knocked the gun out of Artimis's hands. He begins to beat him in the face, an uncontrollable rage emanating off of him. Peeta knocks him to the ground and I can hear Artimis's breathe leave his lungs in a painful gasp.

"You fucking idiot!" Peeta yells slamming his fists back down into Artimis's face. Artimis tries to fight Peeta off but there is no hope for him, Peeta was too far gone, too blood thirsty to stop. He repeatedly bangs Artimis's head into the floor, leaving small trickles of blood in the cream carpet.

"My name is Peeta dumbshit! You just killed an innocent man!" He growls at the tops of his lungs. I hear Artimis ask him to stop but Peeta is unrelenting. There is so much blood surrounding us now that I begin to smell it like I did on Snow's breath. I can't help but be repulsed by it and I cover my mouth.

Haymich runs up to us from behind, the baby in his arms. I sigh with relief and he hands her to me. Haymich stares in horror at Gale's dead body and I can't stand the look in Haymich's eyes. This was all my fault, I was the reason Gale was dead. He risked his life for mine and in the ends he's the one who lies there in a pool of blood. My heart is so numb from loss I just stand there watching Peeta. Everyone around me must be lost too because they do the same.

Peeta gets off of Artimis and grabs the gun Artimis had dropped. Artimis chuckled, blood spurting out of his mouth and onto his lips.

"Tell Finnick I killed his beloved Annie and his son." He says with a sick smile. Peeta just looks down at him, seemingly un-phased by the news.

" As for you Peeta Mellark, I raped your love, the woman you've given up so much for will always belong to me. That child she just gave birth to is mine, I will never leave you mind Peeta." He says with a wicked smile. I gasp and cover my face with my hands.

"Do you honestly think that what I have with her is about possession? I love her in a way you can't even fathom. The child came out blonde, how do you suppose that happened?" Peeta asks. He watches Artimis's eyes grow huge before shooting him between the eyes, ending his reign of terror.

I run past Peeta to check on Gale but I'm sure he's dead. I sit next to my most precious friend and weep. I slide my fingers over his eyelids so I can pretend he is sleeping, but his dead stare is seared into my brain. The baby begins to cry and I'm pulled back into reality. I turn to see Peeta shooting wildly at every soldier he comes into contact with. He's reckless, anger clouding his judgment as he kills soldiers while they try to surrender to him.

"PEETA." I scream and he turns to look at me. Two soldiers put their weapons down and raise their hands.

"This is not you. This is not who you are. You are kind and gentle." I remind him.

"Gentle? Look at where that has gotten me; Look at what I've lost! Everything has been taken from me because of THESE people." He yells at me. I can't believe the tone he's taking with me and I almost feel heart broken. He shoots one solider in the head, causing the other to shudder in fear.

"Be the man I fell in love with. Be the father you want her to look up to." I said quietly. I watch as his expression softened. He drops the gun in front of the men and walks over to me and kisses me on the forehead. He looks down at his beautiful baby girl and smiles. He kisses her too and I can't help but cry as they meet for the first time.

"What do we do now?" Johanna asks behind us and I'm reminded of the hell I'm in. Peeta looks at her, his mind working hard on something, his eyes shifting from left to right before he smiles a little.

"I will handle this." He said, giving me a light kiss on the lips. I'm confused as I watch him walk away from me. He motions for the soldier to follow him and he does without a word. I look back at everyone for answers but they are just as confused as I am. We slowly follow behind him as he barks orders to the soldiers that litter the halls and they run off to do his bidding. I don't know what is going on and I can't help but feel increasingly more anxious as I watch him order around Artimis's men.

"Pick up the bodies and dispose of them. Prepare the King and Gale Hawthorne for burial." He says to a man who runs down the hall and surrenders to him. It seems to me these soldiers were just as prisoner as I was. He orders another man to get Finnick and bring him to us.

"Peeta, What are you doing?" I ask him. The baby fusses but I bounce her back to sleep.

"It's obvious to me we cannot just leave them to handle this. Someone comes into power before we can blink. I'm going to see this through, get someone qualified in charge before we go home. I won't have our daughter growing up in a world where mommy and daddy constantly have to fix it." He says holding my face in his hands. He kisses me and turns around to see Finnick jogging up behind us from the other end of the hall.

"Hey!" He says and looks around at our group.

"Where is Gale?" He says with a pained voice and I can't stop myself from grabbing him and crying into his chest. He slowly wraps his strong arms around me and holds me close as the news sinks in. I'm not sure I was even grieving for Gale but for Annie and Finnick Jr. Having a child of my own now I can't imagine that kind of loss. Finnick kisses me on the top of the head and squeezes me lightly.

"Hey, let me see this kid!" He says changing the mood. He grabs the baby from me and begins rocking her with practiced arms. He was only a father for a few days yet he seemed so polished. I smile a little and get lost in the moment, not noticing Peeta as he bustled around us.

Before I can control my tears Peeta grabs me around the shoulders, determination in his eyes and tries to calm me.

"I need you Katniss. I need you to be by my side every step of this." He says to me, but I just snivel at him unable to speak. I'm sure my hormones are not helping this situation. Finally I'm able to nod, not sure what I'm getting myself into.

I stand with Haymich and my mother while Peeta, Johanna and Finnick run around the mansion. I'm such a good help aren't I. I look to Haymich for answers but he just shakes his head at me and I feel instantly guilty for bringing him into this again. The baby is asleep in my arms; she being the only thing keeping me sane in these tense moments. Peeta orders me to go change into something more presentable and I do so; I'm too numb to wonder what's going on.

When I arrive back outside the balcony I can see everyone has changed. Everyone looks royal, Peeta, Finn and Haymich in some of Artimis's suits and Johanna in a beautiful dress like mine. She comes up behind me and helps me tie my hair up in my signature braid and I can't help but feel a little more like myself. I can see Gale's body has been moved, but his blood still gawks at me. Johanna squeezes me, bringing my attention back to her and away from Gale.

I'm pushed forward onto the balcony behind Peeta and I can see that the sun was out and shining today. Even the weather was happy to be rid of all of the Snow.

"Citizens of Panem. Katniss and I would like to inform you of a little regime change." Peeta says, and I notice all of the cameras. We're on TV through the broadcast; everyone can see he is alive and well.

Citizens who live in the vicinity of the mansion begin pouring out of their homes to see him with their own eyes, and the baby is woken up by the riotous cheers from the crowd before us. I can't help but smile as they being to chant his name, ecstatic by the idea that he is alive and Snow may not be.

"I have personally done away with Artimis Snow. All laws under his rule will be abolished. My whole life has been in pursuit of a life with the one I love, and nobody should dictate matters of the heart. Please marry who you wish, love who your heart loves, and please make wonderful children with them, not because you have to but because you want to. Because loving that person just isn't enough, because you love them so much you want to create another person like them." Peeta says as the crowd grows quite. Smiles come across everyone's face and some even run to those they had been missing all these months. I watch as a man and woman leap into each other's arms and cry, kissing each other fervently as if they were the other's oxygen. She held onto him, like a piece of metal welded together. The thought made me smile.

Peeta grabs the baby from me with a small smile and shows her to the cameras. People gasp a little but the whole world falls silent as he slowly pulls off the small hat on her head. Blonde hair springs free and the crowd screams. We had endured again in every way.


	17. Epilogue

**Sadly this is the end, but I WILL be posting a sequel so stay tuned! Please message me with any ideas you may have! Love you all!**

**Allie**

* * *

Ch 17 Epilogue

I wake up to the pitter patter of little feet on the hard wood floor and I pretend to be asleep. I wait for Rosaleigh to get close to my face before opening my eyes and saying "Boo!"

She runs off screaming fits of laughter and I get up and chase after her, her blonde curls bouncing as she waddles down the corridor. Peeta wasn't in bed with me, so I scoop her up and walk to the study to find him.

He looks up at us from his desk and smiles wide. He's been preoccupied since they voted him into office 3 years ago. I couldn't believe how long it's been since I've seen District 12, but after the fall of Artimis I couldn't go back, not while Peeta was President here.

He has gotten all of the districts regulated and self-sufficient in the time he's been in office. All of the districts held elections and elected a representative. Those representatives were then advisors to Peeta, giving him the input of the districts. He was a fair President, someone people looked up to and revered. I certainly did.

Every so often, between meetings and visits with representatives Peeta and I would sneak into the kitchen and I'd watch him bake. I misses care free Peeta, but I guess there comes a time in everyone's life when everything changes. I watch him bake, creating something magical and I stare in complete awe of him. He not only rebuilt Panem but he rebuilt me, he gave me a second chance at life. Maybe at this point it was closer to a 6th chance, but I wasn't keeping score.

Today was Sunday, and I have Peeta a stern look. He and I both knew Sunday was family day and I watched as Rosaleigh put her small hands on her tiny hips.

"No working Daddy." She spouted to him. It was apparent she was my child. Peeta gave her a fake frown.

"No working today." He repeated and walked away from the desk and bent down to her level.

"What would you like to do today?" He asks her, tousling her hair with his hands. I loved watching them together, his loving smile bringing a smile to my face.

"A picnic!" She mumbles, not sure if it's the right word.

"Picnic it is!" Peeta says picking her up. She squeals in delight and we make our way to the outskirts of the property.

Peeta carries Rose as I carry a large basket filled with food. He helps me lay out a large blanket on the ground and we lay down close to each other as we watch Rosaleigh run through the grass after butterflies.

"You love me, real or not real?" He asks pulling me close to him.

"Very real." I say.


End file.
